The Legend of Harry Cipher
by Ybarra87
Summary: Harry who has been living in the woods of Gravity Falls since being abandoned by the Dursleys since the beginning of summer makes a deal with Bill when he is defeated by the Pines family forming a unique bond between the two. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or Gravity Falls.


**This is something I thought up and wanted to tell. It's just a one shot but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was finally happening Weirdmageddon was finally ending in Gravity Falls however for two people it was the beginning of a new story. Those two people were Bill Cipher and Harry Potter.

For Bill the only thing he wanted was to rule over all reality and existence by trying to take Weirdmageddon global destroying the whole universe in the process however he did not count on being trapped in Gravity Falls. While he knew that Stanford Pines held the key to get out of town his hench maniacs told him of a strange boy who always managed to get away from them whenever they try to catch him. Somehow he would always give them the slip like he was something magic. When Bill heard this he had a vague idea of what the boy was and ordered them to bring the boy to him alive while he continued to torture Ford into cooperation. Bill knew if he had the boy and he was what he thought he was then he wouldn't need Ford but he felt it was better to be safe continuing with Ford since the kid kept making fools out of his friends. However it was all for nothing since the Pines twins,Dipper and Mabel, did not stop getting in his way and he was ultimately defeated by the whole Pines family.

For Harry it was real simple all he wanted was to survive and live in peace. His entire nine year old life was full of abuse and misery as his aunt, uncle, and cousin would make it their mission to make his life an unhappy one as well as the bruises and scars he was given. He had no idea why they would call him a freak or why they hated him since they took him in when his parents died. He had no idea why they would keep him if they hated him so much but he had a feeling someone or something was trying to keep him there. He began realizing that after he ran away the second time and the cops brought him back and everytime he had ran away he had gotten a severe beating. Now you would think Harry would be broken but for some reason he could feel someone calling out to him telling him to stay strong and not give up which gave him the strength to continue forward. He kept trying to make his escapes and each time he was getting better at avoiding the cops and would watch them from the shadows hearing them saying that they were not getting paid enough for this but somehow they would catch him like it was magic. Eventually his uncle had gotten fed up with Harry's defiance that he decided to carve the word freak into his chest with a knife hoping to break him once and for all but to his surprise Harry was not breaking like he was suppose to.

His uncle was basically at his wit's end with Harry seeing how he was being paid to break his spirit and make him into a broken soul but for some reason he would not break. He was proving to be a real freak and he did not want that in his house. Vernon was starting to become mad and wanted to get rid of Harry however he knew that he had to place him somewhere alive and where the other freaks like him would never find him if he still wanted to get paid. Vernon didn't want to but he knew he would have to research certain places that the freaks would never find him. After researching several locations he finally came across one that stuck out: Gravity Falls, Oregon of the U.S.A. According to the book that had legends of wizards it had said that Gravity Falls is a unique town that has a lot of creatures and supernatural activity it also had a lot of unique and rare resources that wizards would find valuable however it strongly advised going there since wands would just malfunction and any spells to track someone there would just disappear. The only kind of wizards that would be able to go there are ones who were experts at wandless magic and the human world. Vernon knew right there it was the perfect place for the freak.

When June started Harry was shocked when his uncle told him that he was coming with them on their vacation. He had no idea why his Uncle Vernon had invited him to come with the family on their vacation instead of sticking him somewhere else but he knew that his uncle was up to something. No matter how much he wanted Harry for some reason could never stand up to his relatives and was always weak and meager to do anything about it. When he asked his uncle where they were going his uncle just told him it was a surprise. When they had gotten near Gravity Falls Harry instantly knew his uncle was going to do something to him. He wanted to fight and stand up to him but for some reason he couldn't so when they finally arrived into the town Harry was surprised and shock to feel the confidence to finally stand up to his relatives coming to him.

When they had finally pulled into town it was in front of a diner. As they got out Dudley was demanding all sorts of food like usual and his parents were willing to give it to him however Dudley started whining when Harry was about to come in with them. That's when Harry finally spoke. "Shut up you fat tub of lard!" He yelled out shocking them.

"What did you say to me you freak?" Dudley asked as he formed a fist.

"I said shut your fat ugly pig mouth." Harry said while glaring at him.

Dudley was mad that Harry was standing up to him and instantly ran towards him to punch him only for Harry to quickly move out of the way of his fist and punch Dudley right in the nose knocking him onto the ground. As Dudley fell to the ground and started crying Vernon went towards Harry intending to hit him for hurting his precious son only to stop and drop to the ground when Harry quickly kicked him in the groin. Petunia just started screaming at him while hugging Dudley trying to get the town's attention on Harry while this was happening a man standing nearby just kept shouting "Get'em! Get'em" while giggling as a crowd started to form. Harry seeing this as a chance to finally get away from the Dursleys just ran into the woods away from them not looking back in the process. Vernon got up as soon as Harry ran off and told Petunia to take Dudley to the car so they could leave telling her that the freak is finally out of their life and they will never see him again.

As soon as Harry got deep into the woods he just fell to the ground and looked at the sky. "I'm finally free." He said with a smile. After a few minutes of laying on the ground Harry got up to take a look around the town staring with the woods as he had no intention of going into town as the Dursleys could still be there but somehow he knew they were gone and out of his life for good. He just really didn't want to deal with any people seeing how he felt he couldn't trust them after all the crap he had been through with the Dursleys asking for help only to be ignored because of that the only person he felt he could trust was himself. As Harry began walking deeper into the woods he stumbled upon something strange. It was a bunch of short strange men getting on top of each other putting clothes on like they were trying to look like a normal human. He heard the one on the top saying that they needed a new gnome queen. Harry slowly began to realize the reason his uncle wanted to come here was to dump him here thinking that it would be a perfect place for a freak like him however Harry didn't care anymore about what his uncle thought of him now that he could think clearly. He decided right then and there to make this place his new home. Sure some people would be freaking out over this but for Harry he didn't care as he felt that this town somehow set him free and from now on it was his real home.

Over the next few weeks Harry slowly adjusted to his life in Gravity Falls. He mostly slept outside which was something he was used to back with the Dursleys he was just glad it was summer. As for surviving he mostly took odd jobs around town and used the money for food, clothes and camp supplies. He never bothered to get to know the people of the town since he felt he couldn't trust them after what he's been through. As for the creatures in the woods Harry slowly began to observe them and found that the whole town was filled with unique creatures. Harry was amazed by this town as well as a brother and sister who were twins that were slowly trying to figure out the secrets of the town. He found the brother a bit of a stick in the mud but was impressed with his determination. As for the sister he found her to be a real riot that he enjoyed to watch seeing how excitable she was and a real nut for love and match making. The thing Harry really envied was the relationship between the two siblings. Seeing what they would do for each other and the sacrifices they would make just to make each other happy it just made him wish that he had a family let alone a sibling. In some part of him he always felt someone calling out for him like it missed him and it felt like it was a girl's voice he was hearing.

There was also something else Harry discovered during his time in Gravity Falls: he had some kind of strange powers. He discovered them one day when gremloblin came flying out of no where at him screaming at the top of it's lungs. Harry had no idea what to do and no time to get out of it's way when all of a sudden he found himself with some unicorns. After getting into a petty argument telling them he wasn't interested in them or anything they had he found out that he just appeared out of no where like magic. It then finally occurred to him why his relatives hated him and called him a freak because he had some kind of powers that they didn't have or understand. He made vow right then and there to learn how to master them with the first task of getting out of the unicorn forest since they where yelling at him for saying any place is a lot better than theirs. Closing his eyes he focused on his camp area ignoring the yells of the unicorns until he didn't hear them anymore when he opened his eyes he found himself back where his camp was.

As he began to learn how to use his powers as certain strange events began happening all over town. One of them was the town losing control of it's gravity shortly after his tenth birthday. Each of these events slowly gave him better control of his powers but the biggest event that put his powers to the test was Weirdmageddon. Harry watched from a distance as Bill Cipher led his army of friends into taking over the town. For Harry he really didn't care about them since he didn't really know them or trust them but he saw how Dipper and Wendy were going against all odds to get to Mabel who was trapped in a giant bubble so when two of Bill's hench maniacs were about to jump them Harry, against his better judgment, got their attention causing them to go after him. However they were no match for Harry who managed to give them the slip thanks to his powers. After that more of Bill's hench maniacs began to show up with intentions of capturing Harry and take them to Bill. Now Harry had no idea why Bill would want him but it occurred to him if he could distract these idiots long enough it would give Dipper and his friends enough time to stop Bill. Knowing this Harry began pushing himself to the limit with his powers making fools out of the monsters. Eventually the Pines family defeated Bill ending him for once and for all at least that's what was suppose to happen but since Harry was in town it didn't.

He couldn't believe it. He was trapped in Stanley Pines mind about to be erased. He was doomed unless he made a deal but Stanley was not going to budge since he would be protecting his family from Bill something Bill did not understand or want to. He began cursing out whatever he could but it was no use. He reached towards Stan only for Stan to punch him but before his fist made contact with his eye he remembered something. The boy his hench maniacs told him about that would always give them the slip and make them look idiotic. If that boy was what he thought he was then maybe he could make a deal with him. Stan's fist then collided into Bill causing him to disappear.

Harry was watching from the forest as Bill's castle began to disappear and his hench maniacs were returning back where they came from. As the town slowly turned back to normal Harry realized that the Pines had won and Bill was gone but it was right then he blacked out. Harry then found himself in a pitch black area.

"Where am I?" He asked.

Just then a voice answered. "Isn't it obvious? We're in your mind kid." It said.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Harry shouted only to be shocked to see it was Bill. "How's is this possible?! The town is back to normal so you should be dead!"

Bill just stood there trying his best to stay standing only to fall to the ground. "Look kid I don't know how much time I have in your mind so I'll make it quick. I want to make a deal with you." He said causing Harry to look at him with suspicion. "I'll give you whatever you want and in exchange you let me stay in your body. What do you say?"

Harry just looked at him and replied. "No thanks. I've seen your puppet show and I'm not really fond of the idea of me having to use a sock puppet as a body. But I'm curious why are you coming to me instead of someone else? Is it because of my powers?"

"You honestly don't know what you are do you?" Bill asked as Harry just looked at him. "Kid you're a wizard."

Harry just looked at him in disbelief. "I'm finding it very hard to believe you." He said.

"Kid, wizards and witches have a different body make up then regular humans. Their magic would make it easy and simple for me to stay in them with their permission. That's why I'm here! Please make a deal with me!" Bill pleaded only to see Harry trying to find a way out.

"I really don't care what I am." Harry stated as he looked for an exit. "I like my new life here and I'm really not interested in what you have to offer."

Bill knew he was screwed. He needed something to get him to agree to a deal. Using what he could of his powers he started digging into Harry's memories and found something. "What if I told you that your parents are still alive?!" He cried out causing Harry to stop in his tracks and look at him.

"What did you say?" Harry asked in an angry tone.

"Your parents are alive and I'll tell you everything if you make me a deal." Bill said with his hand sticking out.

Harry just looked at him. He always felt there was more to his parents suppose death than what his aunt and uncle told him but could never confirm it. He wanted to know but if he was going to make a deal with Bill he would make it where he came up on top. "Okay, I'll make a deal with you." Harry said causing Bill's eye to light up. "But only on these conditions."

"Conditions?!" Bill cried out in shock.

"Hey the way I see it you need this deal a whole lot more than me and I think I can get by not knowing the truth." Harry replied.

"Fine what are they?" Bill asked knowing Harry had him.

Harry just smiled. "First of all I'm in control and you will not kick me out of my body. Second I will let you take control of my body only with my permission and you can only use your powers if I allow it when I say stop or give back my body then you do it. Third there will be no secrets between us. You will be completely honest with me and I will be honest with you. I don't want you double crossing me." He said as he stuck his hand out. "Do we have a deal?"

Bill just gave a growl. "Fine you have yourself a deal!" He shouted as he shook Harry's hand causing Harry's mind to light up and change into a forest.

Harry watched as Bill stood up. He could see color returning to Bill. "Okay I shook your hand now tell me about my parents!" Harry barked out.

"I will." Bill said with an amused look in his eye. "But first I need to kick out the other tenant."

Harry just looked at him confused by what he just said. "Other tenant?" Harry asked.

"Come with me. I'll show you since it has to do with your parents anyway." Bill said as he went into a cave that was in the forest with Harry following him.

Inside the cave there was some kind of snake faced man chained to a wall. Harry just looked at him to see that he looked very paled. "What the hell and who the hell is he?" Harry asked getting the snake man's attention.

"You pathetic insect don't you know who I am?!" The snake man cried out trying to make his way to Harry. "You will bow down to me!"

Harry just watched as the man tried to break through his chains trying to get to Harry. Bill just materialized a cane and smacked the man across the face. "That's enough!" He yelled out as he turned to Harry. "This right here Harry is Voldemort but his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Don't you dare call me that!" Voldemort roared out trying to lunge at them only for Bill to tap his cane on the ground causing the chains to pull him back into the wall.

Voldemort continued roaring out in anger getting Bill mad. "Okay! Time to shut you up!" Bill shouted as he snapped his fingers causing Voldemort's mouth to disappear however that didn't stop him from snorting so loud. Bill just looked at him annoyed. "I'm trying to tell Harry about his past and you aren't helping things by making noise so I'm going to take away your sight, hearing, and smell which will go great since you can't talk!" Bill then snapped his fingers again causing Voldemort's ears, nose, and eyes to disappear as well. " Talk about your say no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil, and smell no evil." Bill chuckled out as he looked at Harry. "Okay Harry, I start at the beginning." Bill said only to pause and think. "Or better yet I'll show you." He said as he snapped his fingers changing the area into a house with two people inside tending to two babies. "Right there are your parents and that's you being held by your mother."

"Who's the baby being held by my father?" Harry asked.

"That's your twin sister Rose." Bill said shocking Harry.

"I have a sister?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes you do Harry. You were born before her." Bill said as old man appeared in the room. "And that's Albus Dumbledore the reason you were abandoned by your parents."

The second Bill had said that Harry turned red with rage. "Explain!" He roared out. Bill went on to explain and showed Dumbledore telling his parents about a prophecy that one of their kids could stop Voldemort and how they should go into hiding. Harry just watched and listened to everything Bill was telling him. Eventually it came to the night that would be the last night with his family. Harry just watched everything that happened and saw how he protected his baby sister when Voldemort came for them that night. After his spell bounced back at him Dumbledore came and declared his sister the one who defeated Voldemort making her the girl who lived. Harry then saw Dumbledore convincing his parents to give Harry to a loving family that would focus on him since he could grow jealous of Rose and how his mother was against it at first until Dumbledore told her it was for the greater good that she does it. He noticed how she somehow became an obedient doll the moment he said that and sign a paper he showed her that he said stated she was giving her permission for another family to raise him. However Harry took a look at the paper at saw that she was signing something that stated she was willingly giving up her rights to raising Harry. Then came the time for Dumbledore to take Harry to his new "loving" family. They saw that his sister was holding on to him not wanting to let him go like she knew what was about to happen. No matter how hard they tried she wouldn't let him go. Eventually Dumbledore had enough and casted a spell on her that would put her to sleep and then took Harry. The area then changed to the street the Dursleys lived on. Harry saw Dumbledore holding the one year old him in a basket telling him that he casted spells and charms on him that would make him weak and want to kill his family for abandoning him. That he knew Voldemort had placed a piece of his soul in him and it was for the greater good that he died trying to kill his sister. Dumbledore knew that the Dursleys would break him and make sure he would have a miserable life and when he found out he had parents that chose his sister over him then he would try to kill his sister only to be killed by Dumbledore who would say that Voldemort possessed him and would stop at nothing to kill her. Harry realized that his sister and him was just a pawn to this old bastard after the flashback ended. He now knew why he was so weak until he got to Gravity Falls. "Tell me Bill." Harry said as he walked over to a chained Voldemort and punched him in the gut. "Why do I feel a whole lot stronger in Gravity Falls than anywhere else?"

"It's this town." Bill answered. "I couldn't get out because there's a barrier making sure to keep everything weird and strange however the barrier works differently for wizards and witches."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Wizards and witches can come into this town but their magic is deeply affected to the point where their accidental magic can go off if they don't have great control over it and whatever spells were put on them dispel instantly the second they cross the barrier. And since you had all those spells on you that were placed by that old bastard they dispelled the moment you came to this town." Bill answered.

Harry just let out angry scream and grabbed Bill's cane from his hand. He then began to beat Voldemort violently with it. When he was done he gave Bill his cane back. "I want this freak gone." He said.

"I was going to torture him before I got rid of him but I say you did a pretty good job." Bill said gaining a small smirk from Harry. He then turned to Voldemort. "Okay ugly time for you to go!" He screamed out as his eye turned red and blasted a huge beam out of it disintegrating him. Bill then turned back to Harry."So what now?" He asked.

"I think it's time for me to pay a visit to my aunt and uncle for some answers." Harry replied. "I just need to think of how to get back to England."

Bill just gave out a frustrated groan. "Kid, you can use my powers." He said earning a shocked and confused look from Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"Look Harry in case you don't know the magic in your body is healing me but in order it to do that I have give some of my magic and powers to your body which will allow you to use them. In simple words you can use my powers." Bill answered.

"Well since that has been answered I should wake up now and figure out how to use them." Harry said.

"Don't worry I'll help you with that." Bill replied. "I'll be that annoying voice in your head that drives you nuts."

Harry just rolled his eyes and then closed them when he opened them he found himself back in the forest. After he got up he asked out loud. "Okay Bill how do I get myself back to the Dursleys?"

Just then a voice rang in his head. "Do you have to ask out loud kid? People will think your crazy." It said.

"Well I am since I made a deal with you." Harry retorted. "Now tell me."

"Just think of the location and you'll be there." Bill answered.

Harry just thought of the Dursley's home and the next second he was there in front of the house. "Cool." Harry said. "Time to get some answers." Harry then walk towards the house but before he got to the door he was stopped by Bill.

"Wait!" Bill shouted.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"This house has some kind of barrier over it. If you walk inside it will alert that old bastard if you decide to use your magic." Bill answered.

"So what do you suggest?" Harry asked.

"Let me take control." Bill said.

"I think I'll take my chances." Harry replied. "I think I can take on the old goat."

"Look kid, you may have learned how to wield your accidental magic to your advantage but you don't have complete mastery over it." Bill stated. "Besides you remember our deal right? You have complete control over me. I can't use my magic unless you allow it."

Harry just thought for a moment. "Okay fine but if I say stop you better stop." He said.

"I will." Bill said annoyed that Harry has complete control over him.

"Fine. Go ahead." Harry said as he then fell to the ground.

When Harry got up Bill's voice began to come out of his mouth. "Oh this body feels a lot better than Pine Tree's." He said.

"Let's get on with this Bill." Harry said from inside his head.

"Okay but first I like access to some of my powers." Bill said.

"What for?"

"I like to change my appearance and do something with the barrier that allows that old man to think it's working when it won't." Bill answered.

"Go ahead." Harry replied.

Bill then snapped his fingers turning Harry's hair blonde and his eyes yellow. He then transformed his clothes so he was wearing a yellow brick lined tuxedo with black pants, gloves, and bow tie along with a cane and black top hat. "This is more my style." Bill said as he then pointed his cane towards the house and shot a yellow beam towards at the barrier. "There done. Now let's get this show on the road."

"Yes let's." Harry said as he watched from his eyes as Bill went towards the door.

INSIDE THE DURSLEY HOME

The Dursleys were currently enjoying their new life without Harry. Vernon was glad to be rid of the freak and was still getting paid for taking care of him even though he was no longer there. However that all ended the moment their front door went flying across the room. Vernon immediately got up and went to see what was happening only to be shocked by a young boy with blond hair and yellow eyes wearing a yellow tuxedo. "Who the bloody hell are you?!" He roared out.

The boy just looked at him with a twisted smile. "Oh I'm hurt that you don't recognize this body Fatso." He said causing Vernon to look confused. "Seeing how it used to live here a few months ago."

Vernon's face just turned pale with shock. "No it can't be." He said.

"Oh but it is." The boy said. "Did you really think you would be rid of Harry that easily? I'm grateful he's letting use his body for this."

Vernon just looked confused. "You're not the freak?" He asked.

"No, I'm just a demon living in his body. The name is Bill." Bill replied. "Harry made a deal with me to let me stay in his body after an unfortunate event in exchange for answers about his past. Right now he's currently watching this from his eyes."

Vernon just gave out a roar of anger. "That's it! I'm going to get rid of you once and for all!" He screamed as went towards him.

"Bill, I'm giving you permission to subdue the Dursley so we get answers just don't go overboard." Harry said from inside his mind.

"Oh you're no fun." Bill said as he pointed his cane towards Vernon blasting a yellow beam at him that caused him to go flying into the wall. "So what now?"

"Find the others they can't be far." Harry responded.

Just then Dudley came out of no where and tried to charge towards Bill only for him to disappear and reappear form behind Dudley smacking him from behind. As Dudley fell to the ground Petunia came out running towards her son only for Bill to knock her out with his cane. "Well that's everyone now what?" Bill asked.

"Tie them up." Harry replied.

"Oh can I use rope that screams in pain?" Bill asked.

"Well they hate anything that isn't normal so go ahead." Harry replied causing Bill to smile.

About a few minutes after Bill had tied them up the Dursleys began to wake up only to be shocked that they were currently tied with rope that is letting out blood curdling screams. "What is this?!" Vernon screamed out.

"Oh that's rope that screams in pain." Bill answered.

"What do you want?" Petunia asked horrified by what may happen next.

"Oh me? I would like nothing more than to hear your pathetic screams." Bill answered. "But Harry only wants answers. Speaking of which he is now taking control so have fun." With that said Bill's voice started to fade from Harry's mouth as Harry's voice began to come out.

"Hello Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley." Harry said as he held Bill's cane in his hands. "I would say it's lovely to see you again but we all know that would be a lie."

"Boy untie us this instant!" Vernon screamed out only to be smacked in the face with Bill's cane.

"Excuse me but I'm the one in control so I'm in charge!" Harry yelled. "So shut up until I allow you to talk!"

Before Vernon could say anything Petunia spoke up. "What do you want Harry?" She asked.

Harry just looked at her. "Answers." He replied.

"About what?" She asked again.

"My parents and why you're being paid to take care of me when they are still alive." Harry responded only for Petunia's eyes to go wide with shock and Vernon's with rage.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU LITTLE FREAK! YOUR PARENT WERE DRUNKS AND DRUG USERS WHO DIED IN A CAR CRASH!" Vernon screamed out.

Harry just smacked him again with the cane. "Shut your mouth you fat walrus!" He shouted only for Vernon to keep screaming. Harry just gave a sigh and asked. "Bill I was wondering if I could use your powers to do something you did when you first showed up in town?"

"Harry I told you that you have access to my powers so basically you can do whatever you want with them." Bill answered.

Before he could ask what he wanted to use Harry just said. "Oh good." As he held Bill's cane towards Vernon and the next second every function of Vernon's face was shuffled causing Petunia and Dudley to scream as Bill gave out a huge cackle. Harry just watched as Vernon screamed with an eye sticking out of his mouth for a few minutes and then waved Bill's cane again causing his face to go back to normal. "Now are you going to be a good boy and answer honestly?" Harry asked in childish voice.

Before Vernon could give his answer Dudley started yelling. "You leave my dad alone you freak!" He shouted. "He doesn't have to tell you a thing."

Harry just turned to Dudley. "You know Dudley, I always thought of you as a pig so if you don't shut your mouth then I'm going to shove an apple in it." Harry replied causing Dudley and Petunia to turn pale. "But that's not all. I'll then turn you into a pig and tie you up while I put you over an open flame. We'll have a real luau!" Harry then gave out a huge laugh as Bill laughed as well.

Petunia knowing that Harry won't stop until he gets his answer just screamed. "For the love of God Vernon tell him what he wants to know!"

Vernon just gave a growl and roared out. "Fine! Your parents are still alive! They chose your sister over you! They were paying us to take care of you!"

Harry just looked at him. "I know that part." He said. "What I want to know is what the old geezer Dumbledore is paying you extra for?"

Petunia just glanced at her husband not knowing what Harry meant. "What is he talking about Vernon?" She asked.

Before he could say a thing Harry spat out. "Answer honestly otherwise it's going to get weird." He said knowing that he would spit out the truth.

"Dumbledore is paying us extra to break the boy's spirit." Vernon answered causing Petunia's mouth to drop wide open. "He wants the boy broken before his letter comes."

"Why?" Petunia asked.

"Because he wants me to try and kill me sister when I learn the truth as revenge for growing up in this hell hole." Harry answered causing Petunia to give out a gasp in horror.

"But why? Your mother, Lily, wouldn't allow this!" Petunia shouted.

"Didn't you ever wonder why she signed her rights over me to you?" Harry asked causing his aunt to give out another gasp.

"She would never do that!" Petunia yelled out.

Harry just looked at her and then his uncle. "For some reason I believe you which means your husband is keeping something about this secret from you." He said as he looked his uncle in the face. "So how about you tell us what happened before I shuffle the functions of your face again?"

Vernon just gave another growl. "Fine!" He spat out. "When Dumbledore came hear with the little freak and told us what he wanted done you were all against it. You kept saying that your sister would never do something like this and when he show you the paper of her signing the brat over to us you shouted that she must of been under a spell. When you said you were going to talk to her about this Dumbledore casted a spell on you that would make you agree willingly to take him in with no questions asked."

Petunia's face just turned red with rage as she was about to yell at her husband only to be stopped by Harry. "Don't bother yelling at him yet Aunt Petunia. I still have a few questions that need to be answered first and it's best for you to save your voice." He said as he glared at his uncle. "Okay Uncle Vernon for my next question that I want to know is where the police being paid to keep me here?"

"Yes." Vernon answered knowing it was pointless to lie.

"What about the teachers at school?"

"Yes, they were being paid to look the other way and for the ones who wouldn't go along with it they were fired."

"Okay final question. How did the police keep finding me each time I ran away?" Harry asked causing Petunia to look at her husband as she was curious about the answer as well.

"After the first few times you tried it but were caught by the police I was approached by a man who was working for Dumbledore. He told me that Dumbledore was getting upset with me since you weren't broken yet and your escape skill were improving each time you ran away. I told him no matter how hard I hurt you that you wouldn't break and that you would probably get away so he gave me something to summon him the next time you ran away so he can catch you. I asked him why and he told me he would take great pride in seeing you suffer but no matter how hard I try you wouldn't break!"

"Yeah, you would think I would of broken when you carved the word freak in my chest." Harry said causing Petunia to give horrified look at her husband. Harry noticed this and said. "I take it you didn't know about him abusing me to the point that I carry scars and have the word freak carved into my chest."

"No I didn't." She said as she looked down. "He told me he was disciplining you so you wouldn't try it again."

Harry just gave a sigh and looked at Vernon. "Okay you're going to tell me where the thing this man gave you to summon him with is and who he is now." Harry said.

"I threw it out the minute I dumped you in that town and for the man's name I believe it was something Snape." Vernon said causing Petunia to go wide eyed.

"Severus Snape?!" Petunia cried out causing Harry to look at her.

"You know who he is?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I do." She said. "He grew up with your mother and me. He knew she was a wizard and they went to Hogwarts together. Your mother Lily told me that he didn't like your father James because he was bullied by him. I also got the feeling he was obsessed with her."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get the feeling that he was eager to help catch me because he sees it as a way to punish my father." Harry replied causing his aunt to nod.

"Yes you do look like your father." She said only to correct herself. "Well you did."

Harry just looked at her. "I'm going to ask you questions about the wizard world and I want you to answer honestly otherwise-"

Before Harry could finish his aunt interrupted him. "No need for threats Harry. I'll tell you what you want to know." She said.

"Tell me about Hogwarts." Harry said.

"It's a wizarding school your parents went to. Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster there." She said causing a scowl to appear on Harry's face.

"How does one get to this school?"

"An owl delivers a letter to a wizard or witch on their eleventh birthday informing them about their acceptance to the school."

"Okay final question. How do you know my mother would easily give me up?"

"Your mother would always put family first before anything else. I would know she would try all she could to try to make amends with me but I was too stubborn and jealous to accept it. So I find it hard to believe that she would give you up without a fight and I think Dumbledore did something to her to get her to agree if he casted a spell on me."

"I think so to." Harry said. "Bill showed me the events that led to me living here and I saw her put up a fight while my father just agreed. She was stubborn to the end until Dumbledore said something that caused her attitude to change."

"Figures your father would agree Lily told me that he was a devote Dumbledore follower." Petunia said.

Harry just looked at her. "Thank you for answering my questions honestly." He said. "I now need to figure out my next move." Harry then thought to himself for a few minutes ignoring the screams and yells of his uncle and cousin. "Hey Bill, can wizards undo your magic?"

"Not my powerful spells but my weak ones sure." Bill answered. "Why are you asking?"

"I'm forming my own plan of revenge and I want to leave enough chaos that would get their attention but make it easy for them to undo it. That way no one would figure it's you." Harry replied getting a laugh from Bill.

"Sure I could help you with that but you need to listen to my instructions." Bill said.

"Fine but no tricks." Harry replied.

"I couldn't if I tried you got me in a position where I can't" Bill said.

"I know just don't forget it." Harry said with a smirk as he looked at the Dursleys.

"What are you going to do Harry?" Petunia asked.

"I'm going to have to punish you guys but I'm going to make it where it can be undone easily." Harry replied causing Petunia to look down. "I'm also going to make it where you guys can't remember what happened but I'm going to leave the feeling of distrust you have for Uncle Vernon right now in you so maybe you could wise up and make sure Dudley doesn't turn into anything like his father or worse."

Petunia just looked at Harry. "What do you plan to do?" She asked.

Harry just looked at her. "Because of a stupid prophecy my sister and me are destined to die because that old bastard thinks it's for the best. Now I don't plan to let my sister die a martyr so I'm going to have to do what I can to save her from this."

"Why would you help the child your parents picked over you?" Vernon asked.

Harry just looked at him and smiled. "Did you ever wonder why you could never break me uncle?" Harry asked causing his uncle to glare at him. "I'll tell you. Every time you try I could hear a girl's voice telling me to hang in there and not to give up. That she was waiting for me. I didn't know who it was but I listened to her."

"It was your sister." Petunia said causing Harry to look at her.

"Yeah I know it was her. I could feel it." Harry replied. "I have to protect her and in order to do that I'm going to have to use the deal I made with a demon." Harry then took a few steps back and pointed Bill's cane towards them. "Now everybody say let's get weird!" He said as a bright yellow beam hit them.

After he transformed the Dursleys into freakish animals and turned the inside of their house into a real freak show Harry stood on the front door step of their house.

"Now what?" Bill asked.

"Now we go after the people who were paid to make my life hell." Harry replied. "After that we then send out a signal that would get the wizard worlds attention causing them to come here and figure out what happened as they undo the damage."

"What are you going to do when they come here?"

"We'll be long gone since the real reason I was summoning them was to send a message to Dumbledore since the people affected are connected to him. Hopefully there will be a wizard who starts connecting the dots." Bill just gave out a laugh knowing Harry was planning something great but then gave out a frustrated groan when he said. "After that we're going to have to research the wizard world so that will take a while."

"Kid, that won't be necessary since one of my powers happens to be that I'm all knowing." Bill said. "I can see the past, present, and future."

"You say you can see the future but you couldn't see your defeat." Harry replied getting Bill to give out a frustrated groan.

"I only saw the future I wanted to see!" He shouted. "I can see multiple futures."

"How does it work?"

"Just think about the knowledge you want and it will come to you." Harry then thought of the wizard world as the knowledge came flying into his mind giving him a headache. "Did I forget to tell you that you could get a headache?" He asked while giving out a laugh.

Harry just gave out a small growl. "Okay now that I have that information. I need to do a few thing first before we throw a small party in this town but I need your permission first." he said.

"And why do you need my permission?" Bill asked. "This is your body and you're in charge."

"Because you made the changes." Harry replied confusing Bill.

"What is it you want?"

"First of all I want to keep this appearance. It would do great fooling people into thinking I'm not me."

"That's fine with me. What else?"

"I want to use your last name."

Bill just went wide eyed hearing that. "Why do you want my last name?" He asked.

"In order for my plan to work everyone needs to think Harry Potter is dead. I figure if I use the name Harry Cipher then people will think I'm your son because that's what I'll tell them."

Bill just thought to himself. He knew he was pretty much out of options when he came to Harry and the deal he made pretty much put him into a tight spot. Truth be told he was impress by him. He could see this kid held a lot of potential and he was flattered that he wanted to use his last name. That way his name and legend could still live on. Sure he might not be a family man but with Harry he felt okay with him as his son even though he wouldn't show it. Bill just gave out a frustrated groan. "Fine you can use my last name and say your my son." He said faking his annoyance.

"Good." Harry said with a smile. "Let's start our party and after that we're going to start making some deals and alliances." The second Harry said that Bill's eye just lighted up with joy. He was starting to like this kid.

Over the next few months Harry Cipher has been popping all over the wizarding world causing strange and bizarre events. Making deals in the background for when the time Voldemort came back and Dumbledore started making his moves. With Bill's help Harry was slowly getting the hang of Bill's powers but for Harry that wouldn't be enough. Harry thought it would be best if he mastered his accidental magic that meant going back to Gravity Falls and even though Bill didn't want to go back there he knew Harry had a point. So whenever Harry was in Gravity Falls it would be as Harry with the messy black hair and green eyes.

To Harry, Gravity Falls was his real home since it set him free and allowed him to meet Bill so he would go back whenever he could. Eventually summer came along and the Pines twins came back. Harry would continue his occasional odd jobs around town while developing a secret hobby that he wanted to keep to himself. Unfortunately Mabel Pines found out about it and it started a friendship between the two that upset both Bill and Dipper. When Harry's eleventh birthday came he was sitting outside the town waiting for the owl with his letter to arrive since they couldn't get inside the town. Once it arrived Harry took it, opened it, and then wrote "Harry Potter is now dead thanks to me, with love Bill Cipher." After that was done he then gave the letter back to the owl and told it to give it to Rose Potter which it did. He knew Dumbledore would do his best to cover up the truth if he got it first but would have a lot to explain if it got to his former family. He knew he would be in deeper shit if his sister got the letter first because it would cause her to doubt him.

As for Bill, Harry was really starting to grow on him. He eventually considered him his son seeing all the trouble he was making and causing. Sure he knew that Harry was doing it for his twin sister Rose but for some reason he respected it. He started to see why his plan fell apart. It was because of the love the Pines family had for each other. He was starting to understand seeing how he felt Harry was his son. Granted he might not be as sadistic as him but he is twice as worst to the people who piss him off.

The same could be said for Harry about his relationship with Bill. Bill was growing on him and made Harry consider him as his father. Sure Bill was crazy but in it Harry respect him. He felt he could trust him and there was basically no one else in the world he trusted besides Bill. Well there was Mabel but that was just as friends. However what Harry didn't know was that his time with Bill was shortly going to end.

HARRY AGE 11

HOGWARTS EXPRESS

Daphne Greengrass had just left her compartment containing her friends Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini just for a moment only to see Draco Malfoy with his two goons Crabbe and Goyle. She just sighed as he saw her because she did not want to deal with them but she didn't want her friends to deal them either. She quickly made her way to the next car only to see him still following. That just caused her to go to the next car and the next one. Eventually she got to the last car and saw he was still coming. She really didn't want to deal with him but had a feeling she was going to but then she noticed a compartment that had a sign on it that said "Compartment not available due to weird circumstances." She had no idea what that meant but as she got to the door she heard voices coming from it. 'Between Malfoy and weird circumstances I would take the weird circumstances.' She thought to herself as she then went in to the compartment. The second she got inside she noticed that there was a boy with blond hair wearing some kind of preacher outfit. "Excuse me." She said getting his attention.

As he turned his head to look at her she noticed his yellow eyes. "Didn't you read the sign?" He asked.

"I saw it and didn't know what to think." She replied. "But I would rather be in here than deal with Malfoy."

The boy just looked at her and smiled. "Take a seat." He said.

As Daphne sat down she introduced herself. "My name is Daphne Greengrass. What's yours?

"The name is Cipher." He said.

She just looked at him. "That's it?" She asked. "That's much of a name."

"It's my last name." He said.

"What's your first?" She asked curious to know it.

"I don't see why I should tell you since we aren't friends." He said causing her to scoff.

"I'm at least trying to be civil." She said. "You're the one who isn't even trying."

Cipher just rolled his eyes. "You're right." He said. "The truth is I don't trust that easily so I hope you can forgive me for my rudeness."

"I accept your apology." She said as she then looked around. "I'm curious. It's just you in this compartment I could of sworn I heard another voice."

"Oh that was just me." He said causing her to give him a strange look. "I like talking to myself."

"You're certainly a strange person." She said.

"Why thank you." Cipher said with a smile.

"That wasn't exactly a compliment." Daphne said but saw that he took it that way. "Nevermind. Anyway which house are you hoping to get sorted into?"

Cipher just looked at her and smiled. "Oh I'm not a student." He said causing her to look as him with suspicion. "I'm only going to Hogwarts because I have business there. Private business. So please don't ask Mask."

Daphne just looked at him confused by why he called her mask. "Why did you just call me Mask?" She asked.

"Because you wear one." Cipher replied. "Everyone just assumes you're cold as ice when they don't even know you let alone the real you. So you just let them assume what they want to think."

Daphne's eyes just grew wide with shock. "How do you know that?" She asked.

Before Cipher could answer the compartment door opened revealing Draco Malfoy and his goons. "Here you are Daphne." He said just taking a look at Cipher and just sneered. "I would like to talk to you about the possible union of our two families. How about we discuss it away from this Mudblood?"

Daphne just sighed. "For the last time Malfoy, I don't want to marry into your family!" She shouted.

Draco just looked at her. "Clearly you haven't considered that would be for the best. After all you would be on the winning side." He said.

"My family refuses to take sides in this war and it's going to stay that way!" She shouted.

"No it won't Daphne." Draco replied. "He won't allow it."

Cipher seeing that Daphne was getting upset thanks to this idiot decided to intervene. "Okay time to leave Ferret." He said earning a shock and annoyed look from Draco. "It's clear that Mask wants no part old Snake Eyes plan so beat it!"

"Clearly you don't know your place." Draco said. "Crabbe. Goyle. Teach him a lesson."

"Oh that's cute." Cipher said. "Instead how about I send dumb and dumber screaming out of hear in terror?" Cipher then waved his hand causing two small bubbles to appear and hit them in the face. The next second Crabbe and Goyle ran out of the compartment screaming at the top of their lungs leaving Draco alone.

Draco just looked at Cipher. He did not know what he did to Crabbe and Goyle but was determined to put him in his place. He went for his wand but before he could pull it out he was pinned to the wall with a cane. "You better let me go otherwise my father will hear of this." He whimpered out hoping it would scare Cipher.

"And who is your father?" Cipher asked tauntingly.

"Lucius Malfoy." Draco muttered out.

"Lucius Malfoy." Cipher said as his eyes began to flash causing Draco and Daphne to look at him in shock. Then it stopped causing his eyes to turn back yellow. He then gave a demented smile to Draco. "I want you to give your daddy a message." He said.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"Tell him I'm coming after his master and lieutenants. I intend to take out both sides of this stupid and pointless war." Cipher said. "Also tell him that I'll be showing a sample of what I can do later this year. Believe me when I say this you'll know it's me and you better tell only your father instead of anyone else because I'll know if you do and believe me you'll be sorry." Cipher then released him causing him to fall to the floor.

"You don't know who you're dealing with!" Draco spat out as he got up. "The dark lord will crush you like a bug and I will be by his side when he does it!"

Cipher just looked at Draco and grabbed him as his eyes then turned red. "No, the only thing you'll be is a pawn and a disposable one at that. You're nothing but a puppet! A doll that is suppose to be a miniature clone of your dad! You basically showed me you have no opinions of your own as you only do what your father says and thinks! In other words the second you outlive your usefulness you're dead!" He growled out as he then opened the compartment door and threw Draco out. As he closed it Cipher could hear Draco screaming down the car to the next and turned to see Daphne sitting on a chair looking at him. "Aren't you going to run out screaming?" He asked as he sat back down.

"I would if I wasn't that curious about how you did that." Daphne said.

"Family secret." Cipher replied.

Daphne just looked at him. "You said you intend to take out both sides of this war. I know You-Know-Who is one but I'm curious. Who's the other?"

Cipher just looked at her. "I'm curious Mask which side are you on?" He asked her.

"My family wishes to remain grey in this war." Daphne replied. "We don't want to take a side as we want no part of it." Daphne then paused for a moment after saying that and realized who he meant. "You're going after the leaders of the light?"

"Only their master and his lieutenants." Cipher replied.

"What about Rose Potter, The Girl Who Lived?" Daphne asked.

Cipher just looked at her and gave a small concerned smile. "Rose Potter happens to be the biggest pawn in this stupid game of chess and I'm not interested in hurting the pawns." He said.

Daphne could see he was telling the truth and noticed that he had actual concern for Rose. She then got up. "Well I better get back to my compartment." She said as she was about to leave only to stop when she heard one word.

"Harry."

"What?" Daphne asked as she turned around.

"My name is Harry." Cipher said.

"Harry Cipher huh? That's an interesting name." She said turning back around only to be stopped when Harry called out for her.

"Oh Mask." He said getting her attention. "I would really prefer if you keep this conversation and what happened to yourself."

"I will." She said. "I get the feeling no one would believe me if I told them anyway. Also don't call me Mask." With that said she left.

A minute after she was gone Harry waved his hand forward causing a floating hologram of Bill to appear. "Finally! I thought she would never leave!" Bill cried out. "Though I loved how you handled that pompous jerk."

"I learned from the best." Harry replied.

Bill gave out a small chuckle. "You certainly know how to impress me kid." He said as he then asked. "So what's next?"

"When we get to Hogwarts we start staking out the place." Harry replied. "We'll find where they're keeping the Philosopher's Stone and come up with a plan to grab it and when to do it. Since Old No Nose is leeching off of Quirrell and using him to steal the stone we'll wait for the moment they try to make a move for the stone pinning everything that happens on them. That way Old Dumbass looks bad as well. We'll even cause some mischief as we wait. After we get the stone we'll work on getting you a body."

Bill just looked at Harry. "That's some plan you got there Harry." He said. "It has the right amount of manipulation that makes me proud to consider you a Cipher but do we really need the stone?"

"Bill, you told me that you were dying and that you're going to disappear." Harry replied with a serious look in his eyes. "The stone is the best answer in saving you."

"I would think you would be eager to get rid of me." Bill responded getting a smirk from Harry.

"What can I say? You grew on me." Harry replied. "Plus there's the small fact that I might just be as crazy as you."

"Come on Harry, let's find another way. School sounds so boring." Bill whined out.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Bill we made a deal." He said. "I let you run loose in Gravity Falls for one hour with the use of showing memories only and won't ask you what you did in exchange you go along with me on this plan remember?"

Bill gave out an annoyed groan. "Fine Harry you win." He groaned out.

"Good." Harry replied with a triumphant smirk as he then pulled out a notebook causing Bill to groan.

"Please don't tell me that you're going to start that your hobby of yours!" Bill groaned as he gave off an annoyed look.

"Okay I won't tell you." Harry said as he began writing in it.

"I mean I was okay with it at first but then Shooting Star came along and found out about what you were doing and insisted to be a part of it."

"Well it's a better solution than her running around duct taping people together." Harry replied.

Hearing his reply Bill just gave out a frustrated groan and yelled out. "Writing fanfiction is not a better solution!"

"You're just upset because of the stories we wrote about you pairing you off with Dipper."

"I can do a lot better than Pine Tree!"

"Then would you prefer Mabel?"

"No!" Bill cried out and then cleared his head for a moment. "I'm curious where do you come up with this stuff?"

Harry just looked at Bill and replied. "Well the voices in my head keep telling who should be with who so I just write to shut them up."

Bill just rolled his eye at hearing Harry's response. He didn't want to see Harry write his stories write now and wanted him to stop. Luckily something came to his mind that he knew would make him stop. "So what do you think of that girl that was just here?"

Harry just looked at Bill. "You mean Mask?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"She's okay I guess."

"Do you think she would make a good girlfriend?" Bill asked causing Harry to go wide eyed.

"First of all I don't know her well enough to trust her." Harry replied. "And second are you nuts mentioning something like this?! You know Mabel has like a sixth sense when it comes to romance and if I some what considered a girlfriend she would know about it in an instant! The last thing I need is her Jumping out of no where and duct taping me with Mask!"

"Oh please!" Bill said waving his hand. "There's no way she could know that you could of met a potential girlfriend.

MEANWHILE WITH MABEL AND DIPPER

Mabel and Dipper were currently eating at their home in Piedmont, California when all of a sudden Mabel stopped eating. "What is it Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"I sense something." She replied.

Dipper just gave a sigh. "What is it you sense?" He asked knowing he was going to regret the answer.

"Someone just met a potential girlfriend." She answered.

"Do you have any idea who?" Dipper asked.

"It's someone from Gravity Falls." She replied as she closed her eyes. "It's not Gideon. It's not Thompson." Mabel just continued thinking while Dipper gave a sigh. She then immediately opened her eyes and screamed out. "It's Harry!"

Dipper just gave out a groan. "Ugh, I don't like Harry." He said. "I still don't understand why your friends with him."

"Oh Dipper, I'm friends with him because I like the stories he writes. Besides he's a nice person but for some reason he just wants to shut everyone out."

"Mabel he writes fanfiction about the town and he pairs us off with weird people."

"You don't mind the stories he writes pairing you off with Wendy or Pacifica."

"Those stories I don't mind, it's the others I do mind!"

"Oh you mean the ones pairing you off with Bill and Mermando."

"Don't mention Mermando! I do not want to think about it!"

"Oh Dipper, I don't see what you're so upset about. It was just a story. A very good story if I might add. I mean I especially love the part-"

As Mabel went on Dipper covered his ears screaming. "I'm not listening! I'm not listening!" After she was done he uncovered them. "I still don't know how he knows about Mermando."

"Harry told me he was out camping when he saw us with Mermando. He just watched what happened and left. He said he really didn't care if he was a merman or that you had your first kiss with him."

"Mermando does not count as my first kiss!" Dipper yelled out. Mabel just ignored his outburst and went to a drawer to pull out some duct tape. Dipper noticing this asked "Mabel, why do you have that duct tape out?"

"Well I know Harry and I know that he will just deny liking someone claiming he's better off alone. I don't know why he doesn't trust so easily but I figure if I duct tape him with the girl he likes then he will have no choice but to get over it." She replied with a smile. Dipper just gave out a sigh knowing that Harry was in for a tough summer when they go back to Gravity Falls.

BACK ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS

Harry just gave a sigh and cried out. "Fine! I'll put away the notebook! Just drop the whole subject!"

Bill just gave out a triumphant chuckle as Harry placed his notebook into his jacket. "Looks like we're coming up to the school." He said

"Well then we better get off and start staking out the castle." Harry said as Bill just disappeared and Harry just opened a window jumping out of it when they pulled up to the stop.

Over the few weeks Harry and Bill had been lurking around Hogwarts causing strange and mysterious events around the castle. One of them happening to be making sure Harry's name was called during the sorting ceremony. Most of the people there had no idea he existed since Dumbledore did his best to quiet it up. Rose was extremely upset when she got the letter and was even more upset when Dumbledore thought it was for the best if no one knew about his existence. So when Harry's name was called she broke down in tears calling out for her brother. Everyone was shocked to find out that the Girl Who Lived had a twin brother and had no idea he even existed or where he was. It was enough to create a headache for Dumbledore. As for Harry, he wanted to comfort his sister but he knew it was for the best that he stayed away. Eventually the time came when Quirrell would make his move unfortunately it would also be a time to say good bye.

OCTOBER 31ST

Harry and Bill had just managed to retrieve the Philosopher's Stone after sneaking in and you their power to retrieve it. Harry just looked at it as he held it in his hand. He waved his other hand causing an image of Bill to appear. "Okay Bill let's work on getting you a body now." Harry said as he just looked at the stone.

"Sorry Harry but I don't think that will be happening." Bill said as he let out a cough.

Harry just looked at him and went wide eyed with shock. He could see that Bill was literally falling apart and fading. "Bill hang in there! Don't die yet!" He cried out.

"Harry don't fight it! My time is up! Don't make this any more difficult!" He shouted out trying to hold on so he could talk to Harry.

"The stone! Let's use the stone now! We'll figure something out along the way!" Harry screamed out as tears began to form on his face.

"Harry the stone won't work on me." Bill said

Harry just looked at him confused. "What do you mean it won't work on you?" He asked.

"I'm not from this dimension so it won't work on me. It only works on those from this dimension." Bill said.

"If you knew why did you go along with this?"

"Because I like you. To me I see you as the son I never had. I never thought I would feel this way." Bill said as he gave out a cough.

"Well you know I see you as my real father." Harry said as he just cried. "Sure you may not be the most loving dad but I could count on you when I needed it." Harry just looked at Bill. "Please don't die Dad."

"You called me Dad. I sort of like that." Bill said as he focused on Harry. "Anyway Harry I don't know how long I can hang on so let me tell you a few things that you need to know also do me a favor and let me see the real you."

"Okay Dad." Harry said as his hair change black and his eyes green.

"When I made the deal with you to begin with I was too weak to kick you out of your body so I was really looking for a place to stay. However a while later I found out I was dying that I just bought myself some temporary time by then you already grew on me. I didn't want to break your heart so I hid it until it started getting close to my time. Now you sort of get an inheritance from me." Bill said with a chuckle. "You get my powers. Use them as you wish." Bill then put his hands on Harry's shoulder's looking in in the eyes. "Now Harry I want you to listen to and honor this dying wish. Open your heart to those you feel deserve it. Don't be afraid to let people in. I don't want you to shut the whole world out because you're afraid to get hurt. You're a Cipher now. You're not that weak little boy anymore. You're my son and I consider you one of the strongest people ever. Can you do that?"

"I'll try Dad." Harry said as the tears continued down his face.

Bill then let go of Harry. "As for your plan for revenge I want to give all those who deserve it hell." He said as he fell to the ground. Harry just nodded in agreement. "Well this it. Remember. Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold. Bye." With that said Bill Cipher then faded away. He was no longer living in Harry anymore. Bill Cipher was now dead for good.

Harry just looked at the stone. "I promised Dad I would give them hell and that's what I'll do." He said as he disappeared intending to cause some hell that night.

WITH QUIRRELL

Quirrell was currently on the move of letting a troll into Hogwarts so he can steal the Philosopher's Stone when he heard someone call out to him. "Where you going Two Face?" It asked.

He turned around to see a young boy with blond hair and yellow eyes. It was Harry He then put on his meek act. "What are you doing out here?" He asked. "You should be at the feast."

"Why so you can let that troll in?" Harry asked.

Quirrell's eyes just grew wide with shock and surprise that this boy knew what he was up to. His master was beginning to get upset and that wasn't good. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said.

"Really you're going to keep lying to me Two Face?" Harry asked with an unamused looked as he pulled something out. "Especially when I have this?"

Quirrell just looked surprised as he saw that the boy had the stone. "He has the stone Master." He whispered out.

"Get it but don't reveal anything." Voldemort replied in a whisper. "Use your authority."

"I'm going to insist you give that to me." Quirrell said as he held his hand out. "A student shouldn't have something like that."

Harry just scoff and spat out "Stop talking to the back of your head and let me talk to him! Now!"

Quirrell was starting to get scared. Between his master and this boy he knew it was bad. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about." He continued to deny.

Harry just sighed as he put the stone into his pocket and pulled something else out. "If you don't let me talk to him then I'll destroy this precious treasure of his." He said holding it tightly in his hand.

"What is it?" Quirrell asked.

"It's a diadem." Harry replied. "But most importantly it holds a piece of your master's soul!"

Voldemort gave out a roar when he heard that giving Quirrell a headache. "Let me talk to him!" He screamed.

"But Master-" Quirrell tried to protest but Voldemort made it clear who was in control causing Quirrell to undo his turban and have his master face Harry.

As Voldemort looked Harry in the eyes Harry just gave a smirk and said "Man are you ugly."

Voldemort just gave a snarl. "Tell me who you are boy." He hissed.

Harry began to make a tsking sound as he said. "Oh Tommy I thought you would at least know who I am."

"How do you know that name?!" Voldemort roared out causing Quirrell to scream.

"Surprised I know that? Then you're going to be more angry to know that I know you're a half blood."

Voldemort gave out another roar of anger. "Tell me who you are now!" He screamed.

"Okay Tommy Boy, I'll give you a hint." Harry said with a smile. "We met ten years ago on this night and got turned to ashes because of our encounter."

Voldemort just went wide eyed with shock. "Harry Potter." He said as he stared at him.

"Surprise." Harry said with a sly smirk.

"You're suppose to be dead."

"Yeah I want the world to keep thinking that." Harry said.

"You must have some anger towards your parents for choosing your sister over you when we both know the truth. Join me and I'll help you get revenge on them." Voldemort said hoping he could get Harry to his side since this boy was clearly dangerous and would be a valuable ally.

Harry just smile and said. "No. Believe me when I say this that I intend to get my revenge but it will be on the ones controlling this game. I don't care about the pawns." With that said Harry then crushed the diadem with his hand using some of Bill's powers.

Voldemort began to scream in pain as he screamed to Quirrell. "Kill him!"

Quirrell reached for his wand and pulled it out pointing at Harry only to see that Harry was holding it. "Why are you holding a screaming stick?" He asked. Quirrell looked down to see that he was holding a strange stick that was screaming in pain and dropped it in horror and disgust as he did that Harry then snapped his wand. Before he could do anything else Harry then pulled out a bubble and threw it at them. "Take a bubble of pure madness!" He shouted as it hit them. As they began to scream in pure insanity Harry just gave a small chuckle. "Let's move this party to the feast." He said as he snapped his fingers causing Quirrell and Voldemort to disappear.

THE GREAT HALL

The students of Hogwarts were currently enjoying the Hogwarts Feast well all except Rose Potter. For starters she found it really hard to celebrate the night when she last saw her brother. For her Harry was an important part of her life that she felt was missing. Growing up she would tell her parents the dreams she would have of a young boy who looked like her excepted he had her father's hair and her mother's eyes being tortured and abused. Her father would just tell her it was a dream but she always noticed that her mother just looked down in shame and sadness. She often saw her arguing with Dumbledore about something but in the end he always won the argument when he said for the greater good. Even though her father thought highly of him for some reason Rose did not trust him. One night she had a dream of the boy being tortured by a huge fat man who was burning him with a cigarette. She saw that he was about to break and call out to him telling him not to give up. The boy heard her and said he wouldn't. After that there would be several dreams where the boy almost broke but she always save him by calling out eventually she heard someone in the dreams call him Harry. Now that she knew his name she decided to ask her mother since she had a feeling that she would tell her and her mother did exactly that. She told Rose about her twin brother Harry and how he was given to a loving home since he would be jealous of her. Rose decided to ask if Dumbledore suggested it to which her mother confirmed. Rose then decided to keep everything that she found out to herself since she now knew Dumbledore could not be trusted. Eventually Harry's Hogwarts letter came to her with the reply saying that Harry was now dead thanks to Bill Cipher. She had heard ghost stories about that demon and thought that was what they were until she saw the letter. She then took the letter to her parents. Her mother was horrified to learn that her son was dead as her father didn't show much concern saying that it was probably for the best because Dumbledore thought he would turn dark. Rose then yelled out that Harry wouldn't have been killed by that monster if they hadn't listened to Dumbledore in the first place and it was both their and his fault that Harry was dead. She screamed out she would never trust Dumbledore for the death of her brother who she knows was a good person and that she would get revenge on Bill Cipher for Harry's death. Rose then basically shut everyone else out only leaving the door open for her mother because she knew somehow she wasn't in full control of her actions. She also decided to carry the letter with her from now on just in case someone tried to make her forget about it. When the time came for her to go to Hogwarts she made it clear that she would go but she wouldn't trust or let alone respect Dumbledore.

Right now she was watching the other students enjoy the feast as she wondered where Hermione. She found out from one of the other Gryffindors that she was currently in the girls bathroom crying because of Ron making fun of her. She honestly had no idea why she was friends with him seeing that he was just a loud mouth pompous jerk who just shot his mouth of and even claimed he was her fiance which wasn't true. She decided that she was going to go look for her when all of a sudden Quirrell appeared in the hall screaming like a mad man however she and everyone else noticed he wasn't wearing his turban and that he had a face on the back of his head. All of the students just stood up not knowing what to do while the teacher got up as well.

As panic began to fill the hall a voice spoke up filling the hall. "Is that Voldemort?" It asked.

As the students and teacher heard that another voice fill the hall. "He's suppose to be dead!"

"Does this mean Professor Quirrell's a death eater?" Another voice shot out.

All the students just looked at Rose expecting her t do something and save them but she had no idea what she was suppose to do. Just then a voice came out of Voldemort's mouth that sounded demonic. "All beware the eyes of Cipher!" It said.

When Rose heard that she immediately pulled out her wand and went running towards him. "You're going to tell everything about Bill and what he did to my brother Harry!" She screamed but before she could get close to him she felt something grab her and turned her around causing her to see that Dumbledore had his wand out and casted a spell in her direction. Before it could hit her she felt herself being pushed aside as it hit where she was standing. All of the students saw this while Rose just stared at the headmaster. While their attention was all on Rose no one notice a hand pop out of nowhere and touched Quirrell's face causing him to give out a blood curdling scream as he then turned to ash. All the students then turned their attention to Quirrell as he turned to ash and a foul black cloud came flying out of him then went flying out of the castle. The students had no idea what had just happened as more voices filled the hall.

"That was Voldemort!"

"What was he doing here?"

"Was he here for Rose Potter?"

"How could Dumbledore not know who he was hiring?"

"The castle is suppose to protect us from stuff like that why wasn't working?"

"Dumbledore should of knew!"

"Does this have anything to do with why we couldn't go to the third floor?"

"Why did Dumbledore try to hit Rose Potter with a spell?"

"Maybe he didn't want her to have all the glory?"

As the voices that filled the hall stopped everyone just looked around to see who was saying that but couldn't find them. No one had any idea what turned Quirrell to ash as all of them didn't notice the hand that popped out. Well all but one and that person was Daphne Greengrass.

BACK WITH HARRY

Harry just gave a cackle as he was finish leaving the great hall in confusion and chaos. "That's the right amount of hell to bring for tonight." He said as he let out a long deep cackle that slowly turned into crying and tears. "Dad." He quietly said as he fell to his knees and cried.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Daphne Greengrass was currently sneaking out of her dorm. The whole school was basically in a panic and her dorm was loud out of control because of what happened. She just needed a small break from the chaos. As she got outside she noticed a boy coming from the owlery with an owl on his arm. She took a closer look to see it was Harry Cipher the boy from the train. She knew right away he was somehow responsible for the mess that had happened in the great hall and she had another suspicion about him that she was going to confirm right now.

After Harry got done crying he hid until night fall and went to the owlery when everyone would be in their dorms. He intended to send the Philosopher's Stone back to Nicholas Flammel since he could no longer use it and had no use for it. He was going to send a letter attached informing him of what happened and that Dumbledore was using it as a test for Rose Potter putting the school and students in danger. He also put in if he wanted to thank him then he would cut off whatever alliances he had for Dumbledore. He then gave the package containing the stone and the letter to the owl. "Take this to Nicholas Flammel." He said as the owl just looked at him and flew off. He then heard footsteps coming from behind him and turned around to see it was Daphne. "Hello Mask." He said.

"Hello Mr. Cipher." She replied as she approached him. "What are you doing out here? I thought you would be causing more trouble after the mess you caused in the great hall."

Harry just looked at her and smiled. "You think I cause that incident?" He asked innocently.

"I know you did." She replied. "I heard the stories about Bill Cipher and the mess in the hall looked like something he would do not to mention your last name. I know it's not a coincidence. So it's safe to me to say that your connected to him."

Harry just gave a small smile. "It seems to me you have a theory so do go on and tell me Mask." He said.

Daphne just gave an annoyed look. "Don't call me Mask!" She hissed as she went on to explained. "After the stuff I saw you do the first time we met it had me curious about who you were. Then Harry Potter's name was called out during the sorting ceremony revealing to us that Rose Potter had a twin brother. At first I didn't think anything of it but then that mess in the great hall happened. When You-Know-Who" Harry just rolled his eyes when she said that. "Said beware the eyes of Cipher I instantly knew you were behind what was happening. Then Rose came running towards him screaming that he was going to tell her everything about Bill and what he did to her brother Harry. That made me to realize there was a connection to Bill Cipher, Harry Potter, and you."

Harry just gave her an amused look. "Do tell me what that connection is Mask." He said.

"Don't call me that!" Daphne again hissed out and then calmed herself. "I realized you are Harry Potter." She said as she looked at him seeing him give her an impressed smile. "I know I'm right so bother trying to deny it."

"You're right. I am Harry Potter or I was." He replied. "I'm Harry Cipher now."

Daphne just looked at him. She thought he was going to deny it but was confused when he just went ahead and admitted it. "Where have you been all this time and what's your connection with Bill?" She asked.

"Well besides here and there I mostly been living in Gravity Falls, Oregon of the United Stated and as for Bill he's my dad." Harry replied causing Daphne to go wide eyed with shock.

"You've been living in Gravity Falls? No Bill's your dad? That can't be!" Daphne stuttered out in shock and confusion as Harry just watched.

"You know you're funny when you're confused and flustered." He said with a smile. "How about I add to it by showing you the real me?" Harry then waved his hand over his face causing his blond hair to turn black and his yellow eyes to turn green.

Daphne just looked at him and got more flustered. "You look like your dad but have your mother's eyes." She stuttered out as Harry laughed. Hearing his laugh she smacked herself in the face helping her regain her composure. "Okay, let's start with Gravity Falls. How is it even possible you've been living there? That town may have rare creatures and rare materials but our wands can't work there and our accidental magic goes off more frequently if we can't control ourselves or do wandless magic."

"That would be true if I was being raised by other wizards but I wasn't it. There was also the matter that I didn't know I was a wizard when I found out about my powers but I went ahead and mastered them not knowing it was magic." Harry replied.

"You mastered your accidental magic?" She asked only for him to nod in confirmation. Not wanting to think hard about it she decided to move one knowing it would just confused her if she thought about it. "What kind of creatures live there?" She asked.

"Well we have gnomes, fairies, unicorns." Harry said only to be interrupted by Daphne.

"We have those in our world." She said.

"Yeah but can your unicorns talk?"

Daphne just went wide eyed again. "Your unicorns can talk? What else can they do?"

"Well they say their horns can see the pureness of one's heart but really the only thing they can do is glow, point to the nearest rainbow, and play rave music." Harry replied. "They also happen to be real jerks who think they're better than everyone."

Daphne just looked at him in amazement. She knew he was telling the truth since no one knew much about Gravity Falls or what lies in it. Some would think this is lies but deep inside she knows he's telling the truth. "I'm curious, how did you end up in Gravity Falls?" She asked.

Harry just looked at her and smiled. "It's a bit of a long story so you may want to sit down." He said as she just nodded and sat down next to him. "Well it all started with a prophecy." Harry then went on to tell her about the prophecy that said either him or his sister would defeat Voldemort to his defeat ten years ago and winding up with the Dursleys. He told her about his life with them to the tortures and abuse to them dropping him off in Gravity Falls. He then went on about his life in Gravity Falls how he enjoyed it so much to Bill's invasion and defeat that ended up with Bill having to make a deal with Harry in order to escape death. He explained Bill showed him what had happened that night and his sister. That everything that had happened to him was all thought up by Albus Dumbledore since he had a piece of Voldemort's soul stuck in his head. He went on explaining that because of the deal with Bill he now had access to his powers and they decided to work together to make sure his sister doesn't wind up a martyr like Dumbledore wants. Eventually he got to him considering Bill as a father and to him dying leading them to come to Hogwarts to steal the Philosopher's Stone that Dumbledore had borrowed for his test he had set up for Rose then to Bill dying earlier that night.

Needless to say after hearing that Daphne was horrified that Harry went through all of that. She felt sad for him to see he lost the only person he considered a father, even though he was a mad man who tried to destroy their world. She was also mad that their headmaster went so far to make sure Harry suffered and was ashamed that the head of her house assisted in Harry's torture. "So what are you going to do now?" She asked.

"I'm going to go home back to Gravity Falls." He replied. "I just want to be close to Dad."

"What about me? I know the truth about you so what are you going to do to me?" She asked.

Harry just looked at her. "Dad wants me to start letting people in and start trusting so I'll start with you." He said as he tapped his hand on her forehead. "There you go Mask."

"What did you do to me?" She asked.

"I put a special block on you that would keep others out of your mind and makes you immune to any potions and charms that try to make you change your loyalties." He replied. "But that doesn't mean I won't be watching Mask."

Daphne just gave a groan. "Will you please stop calling me that!" She shouted.

Harry gave a small smile. "Very well Daffodil." He said causing her to get flustered. "Well I better be going now." He said as he looked at her. "Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!" With that said Harry Cipher disappeared.

THE NEXT DAY

GRAVITY FALLS

Harry was currently at the site of Bill's statue just sitting next to it and crying. Just remembering the strange and weird yet good times he had with him when he suddenly heard a branch snap. He looked at see it was Stanford Pines. He didn't know what he was doing there but was glad he had his blond hair and yellow eyes out because he really didn't want to talk to anyone. However his moment of mourning in silence ended when Ford decided to talk to him.

"Bill just died didn't he Harry?" Ford asked causing his eyes to go wide with shock.

Before Harry could ask how he knew Stanley Pines came walking out. "Ford is he out here?" He asked going up to Ford and then saw Harry. "Who's the blond kid?"

"That's Harry." Ford replied. "Remember Bill told us he had access to his powers and I have a feeling this is what Bill would look like if he was human."

"You talk to Bill?" Harry asked as he got up getting ready to run feeling this was a trap.

"Yes we did Harry." Ford replied. "He told us he was dying and to talk to you after it happened. You can relax we're not going to hurt you."

"Well I'm not making any promises." Stan said.

"Stanley behave." Ford said.

As Stan just groan Harry just looked at them. "I don't believe you Bill would never talk to you!" He shouted. "Besides I'm the one in control! Bill can't control me unless I allow it and I can take back control whenever I want when he is! How could he possibly-" Before Harry could finish he suddenly realized when Bill had done it and facepalmed himself. "The hour I gave him to run loose in town provided I don't ask what he did! That little one eyed jerk tricked me!" Harry just gave out a laugh. "Dad still had it."

Ford and Stan heard him say that and just looked at him. "You really consider Bill like a father, didn't you?" Ford asked.

"Yeah I did." Harry said as he looked at them. "I may have had only a year with him but to me he's the closest thing I got to a real father. Granted he wasn't perfect but then again who is?" Harry then gave a sigh. "What did Dad talk to you about?"

"Mostly about you." Ford replied. "Let me start at the beginning a few days after Dipper and Mabel left Gravity Falls, Bill came to us using your body."

FLASHBACK

Stan was currently watching TV when there was a knock at the door. Seeing that his brother wasn't going to get up to get it Ford made his way to the door and opened it to see it was Harry. Before he could say anything Harry just walked in without saying a word and went into the living room where Stan was watching TV and turned it off. Ford had a feeling something was about to happen and follow him.

"Hey I was watching that!" Stan screamed.

Harry just looked at them and smile as he began to speak however instead of his voice the one that came out was a voice the brothers knew all two well. "Can it Pines!" He said.

Ford and Stan just went wide eyed with shock and disbelief. "I thought you got rid of him!" Stan screamed out.

"I did there's no way he could of got away!" Ford yelled back but then thought for a moment. "Unless."

"Unless what?" Stan asked.

"Don't interrupt him he's almost got it." Bill said.

"Can it you one eyed jerk!" Stan yelled.

"Why don't you make me!" Bill yelled back.

"I'm not above hitting a child." Stan growled out while he formed a fist.

"Will you two shut up!" Ford screamed.

"He started it." Bill said.

"Why you!" Stan yelled about to tackle him.

Ford seeing this screamed out. "Stanley!" Causing his brother to stop. Ford then looked at Bill. "Harry's a natural born wizard isn't he?"

"Yep." Bill replied.

Stan just looked at his brother. "You're saying Harry the kid who writes stories with Mabel and keeps to himself is a wizard? I find that hard to believe." He said.

"It's the only possible explanation." Ford replied. "You see-"

Before Ford could explain Bill interrupted him. "Excuse me but I'll do the explaining." He said. "I have about fifty minutes of being in control yet and I can't have you waste it by giving a long winded explanation!"

Stan just gave a chuckle. "Finally someone who can get to the point." He said.

"Now when you had me trapped in Stanley's mind I knew I was a goner but I then realized there was a kid in town that I ordered my hench maniacs to capture since I had a feeling he was a wizard and I could use his body to leave this town however he manage to make them look like idiots and avoid capture. Since I wasn't actually know I took a leap of faith and reached out to his mind knowing that the magic in his body could give me a few extra minutes so I could make a deal. I was relieved to find out he was and tired to make a deal with him but unfortunately he didn't want to make a deal with me. I knew I was screwed unless I could find something that would get him to make a deal with me so I dug in his mind and found something that I knew he would want to know."

"And what was that Bill?" Ford asked.

"His parents were still alive and not dead like he was told." Bill replied. Ford and Stan just quietly listened as he went on. "Naturally I was right about him wanting to know but unfortunately he wouldn't make deal with me unless I agreed to the conditions he laid out."

"Conditions?" Ford asked.

"Yeah he basically made it where he had complete control over me. I can only take control and use my powers when he allows it. I can't kick him out and there are no secrets between us. He knew I had no choice but to agree."

Ford and Stan just began laughing out loud amused by the fact Harry backed Bill into a corner with a deal he couldn't refuse. When they stop Ford asked. "Did you tell Harry about his parents?"

"Yeah I did." Bill replied. "Let's just say his past is not exactly a happy one."

"Tell us about it." Ford responded.

"How about I show you it instead." Bill said as he waved his hand showing the Pines brothers Harry's past. As Stan and Ford watched Harry's past they just growled in silence seeing the abuse he was dealt by his relatives not to mention the scene of him being separated by his twin sister just after Voldemort attacked pissed them off. They saw everything from the tortures to the escapes and being caught. It all ended with him arriving in Gravity Falls.

As Bill was done Stan just gave out an angry yell. "Those stupid idiots! How could they do something like that to him! He was just a kid! For what a stupid prophecy!" He yelled out.

"I understand how you feel Stanley." Ford said as he placed his hand on Stan's shoulder. "But you forget this is Bill. How do we not know he's making this up?"

Bill just gave out a sigh. "Harry's going to kill if he finds out I showed you this but I need you to believe me." He said as he took of his shirt and showed the scars and burns on his chest along with the word freak carved into his chest. "Would you like to feel them to see if they're real?"

Stan and Ford gave a disgusted look seeing them. "Enough Bill! We see that you're telling the truth!" Ford screamed. As Bill put his shirt back on Ford just looked at him. "Let me ask you something. About a year ago there was a strange incident in England where a group of people were transformed into bizarre monstrosities. I was told about this by some wizards from the America branch who were curious about it and asked if I could give an opinion. I knew from an instant that it was your work however I had doubts when they told me that they were able to undo the damage caused. That was your work wasn't it?"

Before Bill could answer Stan spoke first. "You know wizards Ford?" He asked.

"I know about them and they know about me. I made it clear I was interested in my own research and not in their world." Ford replied. "Not to mention I met one when I first came to Gravity Falls. He was here to catalog some of the creatures here but had to leave since he wasn't strong in wandless magic and couldn't defend himself properly. I can't remember his name but his last name sounded a lot like salamander.

Bill then cleared his throat getting their attention. "Now that I have your attention back on me I'll answer your question." He said. "I wasn't the one responsible for that attack Harry was." Stan and Ford's mouths dropped wide open hearing that. "I was teaching him how to use my powers and he wanted to get even with the people who made his life hell but wanted to make it easy for the wizards there to undo. He only went after the people responsible for hurting him no one else."

"Why?" Stan asked.

"To leave a message for the one who was paying them to make his life a living hell but most importantly he wanted someone to connect the dots that would make them wonder about the connection between the victims. Luckily there was one wizard who realized this and is still trying to figure this out."

"I'm all for revenge but I get the feeling the kid has a bigger game in mind." Stan said.

"He does. All of this is for his twin sister Rose. He's trying to protect from dying as a martyr for Albus Dumbledore's war against Voldemort. Harry figured out that his sister was calling out to him during the worst times of his life telling him not to give up. He plans to take out both sides of this game and make sure the pawns survive. In order to do that he has been making deals and breaking them along with alliances."

"Why?" Ford asked

"This war has to do with Magical Britain and both sides will do whatever they can to win including recruiting outside forces and using kids. Harry plans to make it an inside battle while making things for both sides very difficult."

"I have to admit that is quite a plan." Ford replied. "But what I really want to know is why are you here telling us this?"

Bill just looked at Ford and gave a small chuckle. "I'm dying." He said.

Ford and Stan just looked at him. "What do you mean" Ford asked.

Bill gave a sigh. "When I made the deal with Harry I only bought myself a little bit of more time left. When I realized this I knew there was no escape but by then Harry grew on me. Eventually I told him and he didn't take it well because I guess he thinks of me as a dad. He told he found a way that could save me and wanted to try it but I told him I would only agree if he gave me an hour to run loose provide he didn't ask what I did and had access to the powers to show memories only. He thinks I'm out showing embarrassing memories."

"Get to the point on why you're here." Stan said.

"Long story short Harry's plan won't work because I'm not from this dimension and it will only work on those that are from this dimension." Bill replied. "I'm here because I want you to do something for me after I die."

"And what's that?" Ford asked.

"Look after Harry." Bill replied. "I know he's not going to do so well after I'm gone and I want you to be there for him since Harry is bound to shut people out."

"Well what are we suppose to do if he won't respond to us?" Stan asked.

"Then you do what Shooting Star did and force your way in. She didn't take no for an answer and because of that they're friends now. Use that approach. You saw why he doesn't trust easily and I don't want him to be that way any longer."

Ford just looked at Bill. "You really care for him don't you?" He asked.

"I told you he grew on me." Bill replied. "I see him as a son."

Ford and Stan just whispered to each other. "We'll think about it." Ford said.

"Don't take to long I have a feeling I'll be gone on Halloween and Harry will be back the next day mourning at my statue." Bill said. "Now I better get ready Harry and me will be sneaking into wizarding school."

"Wait a minute. Wizarding school is real?" Stan asked. "I thought that was just from make believe books the kids read."

"Yeah I still don't know how the kids know about that." Ford said.

Bill just gave a sigh. "Look a long time ago a witch wanted to tell normal humans stories about the magical world but knew it would be against the rules since they would just go nuts at things they wouldn't understand so she decided to write a book about a make believe wizard school and detailed the magical creatures. The book became such a major hit that she began to write a series. Now you would think she would of got in trouble for it but she didn't because her stories caused children and some adults to believe in the impossible. Plus they were making a lot of money and that was enough to shut them up." He explained.

"I can understand that." Stan said.

"Anyway I better go." Bill said as he pulled a letter out and gave it to Ford.

"What is this?" He asked.

"This is just in case you agree to look after him otherwise don't bother reading it." Bill replied as he exited the Mystery Shack.

END OF FLASHBACK

Harry just looked at Ford and Stan after hearing about their encounter with Bill. "So now what?" He asked.

Ford just looked at him. "Let me ask you something." He said. "Are you going to attack the town?"

Harry just stared at Ford. "I consider Gravity Falls my home." He replied. "I would never hurt or bring harm to it. Instead I would protect it with everything I have."

"Why?" Stan asked.

"Because this is the town that set me free from being the pawn I was suppose to be. It gave me the freedom I desperately wanted and for that I am extremely grateful. Besides I'm only going after the people who deserve it. No one else." Harry said.

Ford just looked at Harry. "That's a good enough answer for me." He said. "Come on, you're coming to stay with us at the shack."

"No thanks." Harry replied as he got ready to walk away.

However he stopped when Ford said. "If you're planning on going to your camp then you should know that Bill told us where it was and to remove everything in case we did decide to look out for you and you put up a fight."

Harry just glared at Ford. "Very well, I'll just get some more supplies." He said.

"Oh and don't even think of trying to get some part time work. We talked to the town and told them not to give you any." Ford replied. "In case you forgot we have some pull in this town."

Harry just gave out a groan. "Very well then I'll just go into the woods and grab some honey then I'll find the bear that can drive and use him to draw in a crowd to get some money!" He yelled.

Stan hearing this screamed out. "What! That's my bear! I taught him to drive! If anyone should be charging people to see him drive it's me!"

"Hey you're the one that let him run off!" Harry yelled back. "Besides I happen to use him at times to drive me into town by giving him honey."

As Stan and Harry got into a screaming match Ford just got mad and yelled out "Enough!" getting their attention. He then looked at Harry. "Harry you have two options. Either stay with us or leave town. Make your choice."

Harry just groaned. He didn't want to leave Gravity Falls and they knew it. "Fine you win!" He shouted as he then looked Ford in the eyes. "But you know you're going to have to tell the truth about me to Dipper and Mabel."

Ford just gave out a groan. "Yes I know." He said as he lead Harry back to the Shack.

Starting then Harry had began staying at the Mystery Shack when ever he was in town. Ford and Stan decided to tell Soos and Wendy about Bill's connection to Harry but explained to them that he was now dead. However Harry saw they were afraid of him and just told them that he wasn't going to get revenge for Bill as he has his own plans of revenge for his enemies and that he considered Gravity Falls his home and would never hurt it. While he was explaining this Wendy noticed the look of hurt in his eyes and recognized it because she had the exact same look when her mother died only she saw it was a lot worse. She decided right then and there to ask Harry about his past. No demand that he tell her his past because she wouldn't back off. Seeing that she was being as stubborn and difficult when Mabel found out about his hobby he just gave out a sigh and told her everything. He told her everything about his past starting with the prophecy that mad him a target of a mad man to him arriving in Gravity Falls and making a deal with Bill getting to the point that he's just trying to protect his twin sister making sure not to leave a detail out. Wendy believed him instantly because she was at there at the dinner when he first arrived in Gravity Falls and she saw how weak he looked. She instantly realized he was being abused but was shocked when that weak kid some how manage to hit his fat cousin while quickly avoiding his punch and then kicked his uncle in the groin when he tried to attack Harry. She watched as Harry ran into the woods and his relatives took off like they intended to abandon him. Deep down she always wondered what had happened to him but just thought he was eventually found or died in the woods. She really didn't know Harry was that kid from that day until now. Sure she saw him with Mabel plenty of times but she never really took a good look at him since he always seemed so distant. After hearing his story she did the only thing anyone would do after hearing that: She hugged him. Harry tried to fight it off but she made it clear there was no escaping from it and to just accept it. Harry just groaned but groaned even more when Soos decided to join in on the hug almost crushing them with his strength.

As for his relationship with Stan and Ford it was unique. With Stan he formed a friendship with him when it came with cons and scams developing many new ones that impressed the con man starting with the one called bear taxi. As for Ford he asked Harry if he could at least study him to get a better understanding of his body but Harry saw through it and called Ford out on trying to find a weakness if he had any. He told Ford he could study him provide if he developed something that would allow a wizard to live in Gravity Fall without their accidental magic acting up in case he had to bring his sister here. Ford saw right then in there that Harry was willing to put his life in danger just to protect his sister and was just impressed. He just agreed knowing he could probably make something that could allow a wizard to stay in Gravity Falls.

Eventually summer came again with Dipper and Mabel returning to Gravity Falls. When they arrived Ford and Stan immediately told them about Harry staying there and his connection to Bill. For Mabel it was a shock, she considered Harry her friend no matter how distant he was or acted. She knew deep inside he was nothing like Bill and refused to see him any different. However for Dipper he now knew why he didn't like Harry and didn't believe that he was no threat. Harry saw this and just told Dipper he didn't care what he thought. That he had his own objectives and revenge for Bill was not one of them but Dipper didn't believe him. He spent whatever time he could spying on Harry which Harry knew but just didn't care. Unfortunately Dipper became so obsessed with finding out the truth he followed Harry into the shower since Harry always wore long sleeve and heavy shirts never revealing any inch of his upper body making him think Harry was hiding something. He immediately found out what that was and screamed causing Mabel to come running and scream as she saw Harry's chest. Luckily Stan, Ford, Soos, and Wendy were there when they heard the screams and dragged the twins out. Harry realized he had no choice and told the twins everything about his past to his time with Bill not leaving a detail out while explaining that his main goal is to protect his twin sister from distance. After hearing this Dipper finally began to understand Harry a little bit better and decide to at least give him a chance. Mabel just started crying and gave Harry a big hug causing Soos to join in on their hug. For the rest of the summer Mabel began asking Harry question if he met any girls when he was at Hogwarts but Harry just denied it and tried to change the subject. As for his relationship with Dipper it slowly grew as Dipper got to know Harry a little bit better. Eventually it was time for the twins to leave Gravity Falls while Harry snuck off to make some more deals and alliances.

HARRY AGE 12

HOGWARTS

Ever since her encounter with Harry Cipher, Daphne Greengrass has been researching everything she could about Gravity Falls and Bill Cipher in secret. Eventually her friend Tracey Davis found out about and insisted that Daphne tell her. Daphne told her everything she found out after swearing her to secrecy. Tracey was shocked to here that Rose's brother was alive but the thing that shook her up the most was knowing he was in Gravity Falls. Tracey agreed to help her with her research.

As the year went by and the next one came Luna Lovegood stumbled on to their research and was surprised to see them researching the town. She always found Gravity Falls to be the biggest mystery in the wizarding world since it contain many unique and strange creatures. She offered to help them by providing her own research, since she always wanted to go there and see what creatures lived there, if they told her why they were researching it in the first place. Daphne and Tracey agreed that Luna would be a great asset so they told her about Harry and the fact he is in Gravity Falls. Needless to say Luna was speechless as no natural born wizard or witch has ever been able to live in Gravity Falls. She had heard that the only witches that did live their were actually normal humans that dabbled in magic and became witches. She was then willing to help them now that she knew the truth.

As for Rose, Daphne had tried to approach her since meeting Harry but she was always chased away by Ron. She knew it was pointless since Ron was loyal to Dumbledore and inform him if she kept trying so she stopped. However when the whole Basilisk problem started and Rose was declared the Heir of Slytherin causing everyone to avoid her like she was the plague. That gave Daphne the opportunity to approach her. She did her best to try to help her and become her friend but eventually Ron came back and chased her off. Eventually Rose came face to face with Salazar Slytherin's basilisk and slayed it saving Ron's sister Ginny however it was the next day when things got a little weird.

Daphne and Tracey went to meet Luna at their usual meeting spot. They were still tired since Draco woke up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare and insisted to see his father. As they greeted Luna. "I heard that Malfoy was screaming last night. What was that about?" She asked.

"He had a nightmare. Apparently it was so frightening that he actually wet his bed." Tracey said letting out a giggle. "I have never seen him so scared like that."

"I have." Daphne replied. "It was after Quirrell turned to ash." She then paused as her eyes went wide realizing that there just might be a connection. "He's here."

"Who's here Daphne?" Tracey asked.

"Harry." She said. "Only he can make Malfoy cower like that. I know because I seen it."

"How do we get him to come out?" Tracey asked.

"I don't know." Daphne replied.

Luna took a moment to think and then replied. "Daphne you said that he told you that he would be watching right?"

"Yeah why?" Daphne asked.

"Then he's probably watching right now." Luna replied. "So maybe if you call out to him he'll answer."

Daphne just sighed. She didn't know if it would work but it was worth a shot. "Harry if you're here come out." She said. "Please come out Harry Cipher."

Just then a laugh filled the room. "You called me so here I am!" It shouted as Harry then appeared wearing his yellow tuxedo. "Harry Cipher at your service!" He shouted as he took of his top hat and bowed to them. As he stood back up he looked at Daphne. "Hello there Daffodil." He said.

Daphne just growled. "Don't call me that!" She snarled out.

"Then would you prefer Mask?" He asked.

Daphne just groaned knowing he wasn't going to call her by her name. "Daffodil is fine." She grumbled out.

Tracey just laughed seeing her friend get so flustered at him. "This guy is funny!" She cried out while giggling.

Harry just looked at Luna and Tracey. "Hello Ms. Davis. Ms. Lovegood." Harry then looked at Luna. "I'll call you Moon."

Luna just smiled. "That sounds nice." She said knowing he didn't mean any harm by it. "So you're from Gravity Falls?"

"Yes I consider it my home." Harry said with a smile.

Daphne knew Luna wanted to ask Harry question but right now she wanted to know why he was here. "Harry why are you here?" She asked getting to the point.

"I know about the basilisk and Rose fighting it. I also know how all of this was caused and I intend to make both sides pay a price." He growled out angry that his sister was put in danger. He then took a deep breath calming down and looked at Daphne. "I also know what you've been up to Daffodil."

"Are you mad?" Daphne asked.

"I know you didn't mean any harm by it." He replied.

"Why did you give Malfoy that nightmare?" Daphne asked.

"I just visited his dreams and told him to give his father a message as polite as I could be because his father was the one responsible for basilisk waking up." Harry replied.

"What's the message?" Tracey asked.

"That there's going to be an extra price to pay for what he tried to do and it's on him." Harry replied. "You know by tomorrow what I mean."

Daphne just looked at Harry. "Harry I've been trying to talk to your sister but each time I been sent away by Ronald Weasley." She said.

"I know." Harry replied. "Which is I'm going to make an opening for you. You'll know it when you see it since it will be my way to sticking to Dumbledore."

Seeing that Harry was done explaining why he was there Luna took the opportunity to talk. "What kind of creatures live in Gravity Falls?" She asked.

Harry just smiled. "How about I show you Moon?" He asked as he pulled out his phone and pulled out some pictures. "This right here is a gremloblin, a creature that is half gremlin and half goblin."

"Why can't we get a good look at it's face?" Tracey asked.

"Well the thing with gremloblins is that if you look in their eyes you see your worst fear." Harry replied.

"What else is there?" Luna asked.

Harry then showed the next picture. "This is a manotaur." Harry said as he showed the next one. "This is Multi-Bear." He then slid to the next one. "This is-" However before he could finish the girls started screaming.

"It's hideous!"

"It's so ugly!"

"What is it?!"

Harry took a look at it and gave a sigh. "How did that get there?" He asked himself as he then deleted the photo and just looked at the girls. "That's not a creature girls." He said. "That's Toby Determined a human who just happens to be a very ugly man." The girls just calmed down after hearing that. Just then Harry's phone began ringing scaring them. Harry looked to see who it was. He saw it was Dipper and he wanted to video chat. "I'm sorry girls I have to take this." He said. "This is a friend of mine. Well sort of. It shouldn't be long." He then answered the call only to see it was Mabel.

"Hi Harry!" She shouted.

Harry just went wide eyed with shock. "Mabel why are you using Dipper's phone?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be packing for Gravity Falls?"

"Oh I'm already done with my packing." She said. "Anyway the reason I'm using Dipper's phone is because my romance sense is tingling and it's tells me you're near a potential girlfriend! And Since I know you wouldn't answer if I used my phone I used Dipper's instead! Anyway show me the girls so we can find you a girlfriend!"

Harry just rolled his eyes and gave a low growl. "I don't know what your talking about Mabel." He lied. "I'm not near any girls and I don't need a girlfriend."

"Now Harry I happen to be an excellent match maker and I know I can help you find one." Mabel replied. "So go ahead and show me dem sweet honeys!"

Harry just sighed. "Mabel I can guarantee I'm not near any girls so you can stop." He said. "Besides the last thing I need is you duct taping me with some girl."

"Oh Harry that's exactly what you need." She said. "Since you keep your feeling inside you and never want to show them. Duct taping you with the right girl is the perfect way to find your soul mate."

"I don't need to find my soul mate!" Harry yelled out. As the bickering between Harry and Mabel went on the girls just watched. Daphne was just smirking taking pleasure in seeing Harry get annoyed and flustered the way he makes her feel. Luna curious about who the girl was since she sound extremely interesting. As for Tracey a smile began to form on her face as she noticed the look on Daphne's face and the way Harry was acting making her come up with something. Harry just got mad and shouted. "Mabel! Look at me!" She then looked at him. "There are no girls with me so just stop it!"

"That isn't exactly true." Tracey said as she grabbed the phone away from Harry. "Hello my name is Tracey."

"Hi Tracey!" Mabel shouted. "Are you Harry's potential girlfriend?"

"No I just met him today." She replied. "But my friend Daphne has know him longer."

Luna stepped forward so she could take a look. "Can I see her?" She asked.

"Sure Luna." Tracey said as she showed Mabel to Luna.

"Who are you?" Mabel asked.

"My name is Luna." She replied.

"Are you Harry's potential girlfriend?"

"No." Luna replied. "But I do find him interesting."

"Then I'll put you on the maybe pile." Mabel said.

"I like your clothes." Luna replied.

"Thank you! I make most of my sweaters myself." Mabel replied.

"Anyway I'm quite interested in Gravity Falls."

"Yeah it is a great place."

Just then Daphne stepped forward. "Tracey give Harry back his thing." She said.

Mabel saw her and asked. "Who are you and are you Harry's potential girlfriend?"

Before Daphne could say a word Tracey spoke first. "She happens to be my friend Daphne and she happens to be the one who knew Harry the longest. So if I had to guess I would say yes." She said.

"Tracey that isn't true!" Daphne shouted only to be drowned out by Mabel's scream of joy.

"Tell me everything!" Mabel shouted.

"There's nothing to tell." Daphne replied.

"That's not true." Tracey said. "He happens to have a nickname for her."

"What is it?!" Mabel asked.

"Daffodil."

"That's a cute name for her!" Mabel shouted. "It sort of fits her!"

Harry just grew frustrated knowing he was in for a headache this summer and wanted the call to end when he then heard Dipper's voice in the background. "Mabel what are you doing with my phone and who are you talking to?" He asked.

"Dipper my romance sense went off and told me Harry was near a potential girlfriend! Right now I'm talking to her and her friends!" She shouted.

Harry now knowing Dipper was in the room with Mabel just shouted. "Dipper please end the call! I happen to be out in an emergency! A family one."

Dipper nodded understanding what Harry meant but then smiled since Harry sounded upset and uncomfortable with what Mabel was doing. "I don't know Harry. I think Mabel sort of has a right to know." He said.

Harry just gave a low growl since he knew Dipper didn't fully like him. Luckily he knew just how to persuade Dipper. "You know Dipper I have a new idea for a story." He said. "It involves you and Gideon."

"Okay Mabel time to end the call!" Dipper shouted as he went near her.

"Dipper I'm not done asking them questions!" Mabel whined out.

"You're done! Now give me back my phone!" Dipper shouted as he tackled her.

After a minute of them arguing the call ended disappointing Tracey and Luna but relieved Harry and Daphne. "I'll be taking my phone back thank you." Harry said as he grabbed his phone from Tracey. He then looked at Tracey. "You know I should get even with you for that stunt but I got bigger things to do so I'll let it go provided you try to become a friend to my sister."

"I will." Tracey replied.

"Now I just need to know one more thing before I go." Harry said.

"What is that?" Luna asked.

"Can I trust you two?" He asked.

"Yes you can." Luna replied.

"You can trust me as well." Tracey said.

"Okay then." Harry said as he then tapped Luna and Tracey on their foreheads. "There I just put a special block on you that will keep others out of your minds and make you immune to any potions and charms." He said as he then took a few steps back. "Well I better be going now. Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!" With that said Harry Cipher then disappeared.

Later that day in the great hall Rose was sitting at her table with Ron sitting next to her. She was about to drink her juice when Ron immediately shot his mouth off telling her to hurry up and drink her juice so she can fall in love with him and become his slave like she's suppose to. That he wanted to marry her so he can have access to her fortune since she suppose to die while battling Voldemort. Before he could say anything else Dumbledore cast a spell on him knocking him out. Rose wanted to know if there was something in her juice and insisted the aurors looked at it. Dumbledore try to tell her there was no need but she wouldn't back down. The aurors eventually came and found out that there was a powerful love potion in her juice and they also found out that someone had place veritaserum in Ron's juice. Unfortunately any charges against Ron were dropped since Dumbledore insisted he was under the imperius curse. He said that someone must have casted on him and force him into thinking and doing all of this.

As for Daphne, Luna, and Tracey they realized this was the opening Harry had meant and took the opportunity to get to know Rose and became fast friends with her. Unfortunately it was short lived as the next day she acted like she didn't know them which made them realize someone cast a memory charm on her and they pretty much had a good idea who did it. However that day something else happened that shook Magical Britain to it's core. Fenrir Greyback was found and caught. He was found in the British Ministry of Magic Headquarters stuff and mounted yet still alive somehow. He was dressed up as a mail man while he had one hand scratching his butt and the other he was using to pick his nose. On him was a note that said "I told you there was an extra price to pay and here it is! This is your fault and all of this is on you! Good luck explaining this to your master." It wasn't signed and no one knew who it was meant for but one thing was for sure. The person who did it was someone powerful since everything that was done to Fenrir was permanent was couldn't be fixed.

HARRY AGE 14

OCTOBER 31ST

HOGWARTS

Rose Potter was shocked when her name had just come out of the Goblet of Fire. Ever since she started Hogwarts her life had been very difficult. From Quirrell turning to ash in front of her to the basilisk the next year with someone controlling Ron to dose her with love potions. She had no idea why this was happening. Heck last year the whole school was filled with dementors because the man who betrayed her family, Peter Pettigrew, escaped from Azkaban. For some reason they nearly killed her until something happened that caused them to fly off in fear like they saw something terrifying. Then there was Harry, she was obsessed with trying to find Bill Cipher and get revenge on him for Harry's death however since the basilisk she felt there was a voice in her head telling her to drop it and focus on Voldemort let alone telling her to give Ron a chance which she was slowly considering. As she made her way to Dumbledore he just told her to go to the room with the others and she was about to until the goblet started spitting out a strange yellow fire instead of a blue spitting out a name. She paused the second Dumbledore read the name. "Harry Cipher."

Just then Harry appeared in the hall as everyone looked at the boy with the blond hair and yellow eyes as he was talking on his cell phone. "Okay how about this for a story Mabel?" He said. "Wendy just found out that Dipper was the boy she met and fell in love with instantly when she was a kid when you two went back in time. Suddenly all these feelings begin filling her mind as she realized that Dipper may be her true love." Before Harry could go on he saw where he was. "Uh Mabel, I got to go." He said. "Tell Dipper and your uncles code red. I'll try to call back when I can." He then hung up and put his phone away. "Who summoned me?" He asked.

"The Goblet of Fire." Rose replied as she approached him ignoring Dumbledore telling her to leave. "Are you related to Bill Cipher?" She asked.

"Yeah he's my dad." Harry said ignoring the shocks and gasps as he looked at the goblet and slowly approached it.

However Rose pulled out her wand and pointed at Harry. "Your father killed my brother I want you to tell me where he is!" She yelled.

"He died." Harry replied trying to get to the goblet only for Rose to cut him off.

"I think I should kill his son seeing how he killed my brother." She said. "I think it would be fitting."

Harry just looked at her. "You intend on challenging me?" He asked.

"Yes." Rose replied with a determined look.

Harry smiled. "I only fight those with a clear and focused mind." He said. Rose just looked at him confused by what he meant. "Here let me help you." He said as he tapped her on the forehead with his hand causing her to fall to her knees. Everyone just looked at him as he stood in front of the goblet. "She's fine." He said as stared at the goblet. "I take it you know who I am." He said to it. Everyone just looked at him like he was crazy expecting it to answer but their mouths just dropped wide open when the goblet spat out a small flame. "Why did you summon me?" The goblet just spat out some more small flames. Harry just sighed as Rose groaned and tried to get up.

"What happened?" She asked as she looked at Harry. "What did you do to me?"

"I helped clear your mind." Harry replied. "You can think a lot more clearer now."

Rose just looked at him and thought to herself. "I feel like my mind is a lot lighter than usual."

Suddenly Ron got out of his seat and went up to them. "What did you do to my girlfriend?!" He shouted.

Rose just looked at Ron. "Ron I told you I would never be your girlfriend and for you to stop telling me what to do! I never believed you were under the imperious and I'll be friends with whoever I want to be friends with!" She shouted until she realized something. "I remember I became friends with Luna, Daphne, and Tracey after what you tried to do to me that day. When you came back you told me to stay away from them and I said no then something happened. The next day I treated them like strangers not to mention I been developing feeling for you which I no longer had. You erased my memories of my friendship with them and have been dosing me with love potion haven't you?"

Ron just looked at her. "I have no idea what you mean." He said.

"Get him to swear on his magic." Harry suggested.

Rose just looked at Harry and then Ron. "Swear on your magic Ron if you're really innocent and do it now!" She yelled out only to see Ron look away.

Dumbledore seeing his plans with Ron were falling apart tried to do damage control. "Ms. Potter surely this isn't the right time to do this." He said hoping to find a way later to control it.

"Now is the perfect time!" Rose yelled. "He got away with it last time and now this time I want to make sure he never does it again!"

Ron just looked at Harry. "You stupid freak! You ruined everything!" He said as he pulled his wand out and fired a spell at Harry only to see it had no effect.

"Your spells have no effect on me." He said causing Ron to start yelling more causing Harry to get annoyed. Harry now mad looked at him. "You talk to much maybe I should fix that!" He shouted as he pointed his cane at Ron causing a beam to hit him and take all his teeth out. Ron began freaking out as Harry looked at his teeth. "Ew! When's the last time you flossed or use a tooth brush?" He asked as he looked at Ron. "If I give you your teeth back when you sit down and shut up?" Ron just nodded causing Harry to return them. When Ron got them back he immediately ran back to his table. Harry then turned back to the goblet. "I get you had no choice but you basically force me into this so this will go two ways. Either make it right or pay the price." He said to it. The goblet then started to spit out more flames as it spat out another name. Harry grabbed it and held it in front of Dumbledore. "Read it." He said.

Dumbledore had no idea what was on it but knew it was going to throw another wrench into his plans. "I'm sorry but the tournament's been decided. Now Rose go into the room why we handle Mr. Cipher." He said.

Harry just hand the paper to Rose. "You read it." He said.

Rose looked at the paper and read it. "Barty Crouch Jr."

The whole hall filled with gasps as students and teachers yelled out that he was dead. Barty who was disguised as Alastor Moody began to get nervous. His master was not going to be happy about this. Unfortunately he was not going to have anytime to warn him. "If Barty Crouch Jr. was dead then his name wouldn't have popped out." Harry replied. "Also he would have been summoned here immediately if he wasn't here."

Rose understood where he was going with this. "That mean's he's here in this room." She said.

"Correct." Harry replied as he looked at the goblet. "Do me a favor a go ahead and reveal him." He said to it as it started to spit out flames that went towards Crouch and revealed that he was not Moody.

Barty knowing that he was now exposed pulled out his wand only to be shot in the chest by Harry's cane knocking him down. Rose then pulled out her wand and held it towards him. "Why did you summon the son of the monster who killed my brother?!" She yelled out.

Crouch just glared at her in anger. "I wasn't trying to summon him! I was trying to summon your brother Harry Potter!" He snarled out.

Harry just pulled out a pocket watch as he started counting down. "3, 2, 1." When he looked up he saw that Rose and all the professors were staring at him.

Rose just went up to him slowly as Dumbledore looked at him. "You're Harry Potter?" He said as Rose looked at him.

Harry just gave a smile and yelled out. "Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" He shouted as he pulled out a head. "Tell them what they won Johnny!"

The head began to talk. "Well Harry what they won was a big duh for not piecing it together. The fact that Crouch Jr. didn't realized who you were until now proves it!"

Harry just smile. "Thanks Johnny now go back to screaming." He said as the head went back to screaming as Harry threw it in the air and it turned into confetti.

Rose just looked at him. "It can't be. I got a letter saying you were dead." She said as she pulled it out.

Harry just sighed "Didn't you read the fine print?" He asked.

"Fine print?" Rose asked.

"Yeah let me show you." Harry said as he pulled out a magnifying glass and show where it was.

Rose saw the fine print and read it all together. "Harry Potter is now dead thanks to me and has been reborn as my son Harry Cipher, with love Bill Cipher." After seeing that she looked at him. "How can I be sure you're really my brother?" She asked.

Harry looked her in the eyes and smiled. "Maybe this would help." He said as he waved his hand over his face revealing his black hair and green eyes.

Some of the professors just gasped claiming he looked just like James and he had Lily's eyes. Rose looked at him as tears began to form. "It is you!" She cried out as she hugged him. Harry was hesitant but hugged her back.

As she released him Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Harry, my boy, where have you been?" he asked.

Harry just looked at Dumbledore. "First of all I'm not your boy! Second I don't have to tell you a damn thing!" He shouted making the man flinch.

Rose just looked at her brother. "Please tell me you've been Harry." She said to him.

Harry just sighed. "I've been in Gravity Falls." He replied causing the room to fill up with shouts and yells.

"He's lying! There no way Potter could have been there!" Snape seethed out. "He's arrogant like his father!"

Harry just rolled his eyes. "First off my last name is Cipher! Second how would you know have you been there?" Harry fired back.

"No I haven't!" He shouted.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because the town makes it where our wands are useless and unless we're masters of our emotions and wandless magic then our accidental magic would act up." He said.

"But what if I was raised by cruel muggles who would abuse me at every turn not knowing I was a wizard and then one day they drop me off in Gravity Falls wanting to get rid of me. Since I had no idea I was a wizard and was raised my muggles I adjusted to life there peacefully until one day I found out about my powers not knowing it was accidental magic and decided to master it." Harry explained.

Everyone just looked at Harry with disbelief. "You're expecting us to believe you mastered your accidental magic?" Snape asked. "He's clearly lying about that and being raised by abusive muggles."

Rose just looked at Snape. "No he isn't!" She yelled. I had dreams where Harry was being abused! I saw what they did to him and that they were trying to break him! I would call out to him when that was about to happen and that somehow gave him the strength to get through it! Now I was told that they were just dreams but I knew they weren't so don't you dare say they were!"

Snape just flinched after Rose ripped into him while Harry placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Rose I don't care what they think." He said to her. "They're entitled to their opinions and frankly I don't care what they think."

Rose just placed her hand on Harry's chest. "But Harry I saw what they did to you." She said.

"Hey I'm still alive and that's what counts." He said.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Harry let's get you sorted." He said trying to form a plan in his mind.

Harry looked at him. "No thanks, I have my own sorting hat since I would drive yours insane." Harry said as he pulled out a red top hat.

The second he put it on his head it began to talk. "Let's see the perfect girl for you would be-"

Before it could finish Harry ripped it off. "Sorry that's my match making hat." He said as he put it back and pulled out a yellow top hat.

Once it was on his head it started talking. "Idea for a story. Dipper and Pacifica are trapped on a deserted island. With only-"

Harry immediately pulled it off realizing which hat it was. "Sorry that's one of my personal hats." He said with a sheepish smile as he put it back in his jacket and dug around. "Here it is!" He shouted as he pulled out a white top hat with distorted eyes and placed it on.

As the hat landed on his head it started screaming. "Nut house! Nut house! Somebody put this kid in the nut house! He's crazy! Oh agony!" It shouted as Harry took it off.

"See clearly it thinks I'm too crazy to stay in one of your dorms." Harry replied.

Snape just sneered. "Oh please he probably charmed it to say that." He said. "It probably couldn't sort a student."

"Oh really?" Harry said looking at Snape and then his sister. "Rose would you like to put it on?"

Rose didn't know why Harry wanted her to try to put on his hat but took it and placed it on her head. The hat began talking. "Interesting, you have a very interesting mind. You have a curious mind that seeks knowledge it's something that could lead you into great things. I have no idea why you were placed in Gryffindor since you don't even belong there when the real place you belong is Ravenclaw." As the hat finished it's speech Rose's robe then changed to Ravenclaw colors shocking everyone.

Dumbledore just seethed on the inside as he looked at Harry. "Harry my boy, could you please undo what your hat did." He said.

Harry just glared at Dumbledore. "Again I'm not your boy and don't call me by my first name like we're friends. You can call me Mr. Cipher." Harry replied. "Second I had no idea my hat could do that. In fact it shouldn't be able to put others in houses because if it did then I would be in an actual nut house!"

Professor McGonagall just looked at Dumbledore. "Albus maybe we should ask the sorting hat." She suggested. "It might tell us what is going on."

Before Dumbledore could refuse Harry spoke first. "That's a good idea. I go ahead and bring it out." He said as he snapped his fingers causing the hat to appear on their table.

The sorting hat gave out a groan as it saw where it was. "What's going on?" It asked.

Harry stepped forward. "Sorry to wake you up." He said. "But there's a little bit of a problem that we're hoping you can solve."

"What's that?" The hat asked.

"Well you see the teachers here wanted to sort me but I told them that if they put you on me that you would go insane and that I have my own sorting hat." Harry explained as he held it. "Anyway they thought that grease ball there thought that I charmed it and it could sort a student so I placed it on Rose here and it said she should be in Ravenclaw causing her robe colors to change. Now my hat shouldn't be able to do something like that. It should only make suggestions of what it thinks is best."

The hat took a moment to digest what it just heard. "I'm not allowed to tell what I learned from a students mind because the founders made me that way. I've been made to be loyal to them and those in charge of the school however I thought she would do best in Ravenclaw."

"Well you chose Gryffindor for her so can you go ahead and change her back?" Dumbledore asked hoping to get Rose back in Gryffindor.

"I can't do that." The hat replied.

"Why not?!" Snape shouted.

"That hat said Rose would do well in Ravenclaw and apparently Hogwarts itself agreed with it." The sorting hat replied. "It thinks she would do well in Ravenclaw so when that hat suggested it the school then sorted her into it. In other words she's no longer a Gryffindor but a Ravenclaw."

The professors just gasped while Harry just smiled. "Thank you for clearing that up." He said. "I'll send you back so you can go back to your nap." Harry then snapped his finger causing the sorting hat to disappear.

Dumbledore just gave a sigh. He was furious that this was happening however he knew he couldn't delay this much longer. "Rose please go to the room where the others are." He said.

"What about Harry?" She asked.

Harry just looked at her. "I don't think they want me to participate." He replied.

Rose just looked at Dumbledore. "Why not?!" She asked.

"Rose it may be for the best if he doesn't. Your brother is clearly dark and dangerous." Dumbledore replied hoping to convince her and end this conversation.

"How would you know?!" Rose shouted. "Because of what he did to that red headed pig?! In case you haven't realized he erased my memories of my new friends and has been dosing me with love potions! Harry managed to free me from it and helped me remember so don't you dare say he's dangerous and dark!" Rose then grabbed Harry's hand. "Let me make this clear if Harry doesn't participate then I won't either!" The whole roomed gasped and went into shock. "I've lost enough time with my brother thanks to you suggesting it! I refuse to lose anymore so if you're determined to make sure he doesn't participate then I won't either! And I know what the consequences are and I'm willing to accept them!"

Dumbledore just sighed. He knew he was cornered and basically had no choice if he wanted to get Rose to participate. "Very well Rose." He said. "Take Harry to the room with the others."

"Lead the way dear sister." Harry replied as he waved his hand over his face causing his blond hair and yellow eyes to appear placing his black top hat on his head afterwards.

Rose just grabbed him by his hand. "Sorry Harry but I don't intend to let you out of my sight anytime soon." She said as she led him into the other room.

THE END

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
